Doctors in Space
by TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: Rewritten summary: Dr Spencer Reid meets the 12th Doctor and his companion one night after a case. They invite him to travel with him. This is the story detailing Dr Spencer Reid's adventures in the TARDIS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Two Doctors and a 16 year old girl walk into the TARDIS.

**This is the Doctor Who/Criminal Minds Crossover that I have been planning for a while. I looove Doctor Who (I fangirled in the Series finale) and I am mad, but I wanted to create a 12th Doctor, so yeah, I apologise. I also looove Criminal Minds (No way TMG! After all the fanfic you wrote about it!) and the season finale... DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! :D**

**I don't own Doctor Who sadly, or Criminal Minds :( Otherwise, Maeve would be alive, and Strax, Jenny and Vastra would have their own show! Anyone for Pasternoster?**

**Also, working hard on the CM/FFXIII crossover, and had to reorganise it at one point, and having damned writers block on Chapter 35...About this fanfic, apart from the fact that I could not think of the way of getting Dr Spencer Reid onto the TARDIS, hopefully it'll be good, though not entirely happy with the first adventure Reid, the Doctor and my OC Charlotte have, though characteristing the 12th Doctor is really hard... :( All I know is that he is quieter, more cautious, and more aware of death.**

**Finally... When.. no if, you review, can you also choose between I, II or III? I am trying to decide the other fanfic I write over the summer holidays, and I am having problems choosing. I WANNA WRITE ALL THREE, BUT THAT AIN'T POSSIBLE! :(**

**Here we are! Chapter 1! Also, rewrote the 1st 2 chapters, thank you Village-Mystic for the reviews and I have rewritten the summary, and corrected some of the things that you mentioned. :D**

* * *

It should've been a normal supermarket trip, and yet it ended up being so much more.

Dr Spencer Reid was at the checkout of the supermarket, buying a week's worth of take away meals after discovering that his fridge was currently mostly empty. The only thing in there, a microwaveable lasagne, had its sell by date state a day three days before.

If they hadn't had that case in Michigan… If he had bought more food… If he had visited a different supermarket… He wouldn't have seen it.

As he walked out of the supermarket, he saw a royal blue police box in one of the side streets. And yet, no one noticed it. It was if it didn't exist…

Reid quietly walked towards the box, his right hand clutching his gun, his left hand still holding the take away meals that he had bought. He needed to investigate what this box was.

Finally, he approached the door, and quickly knocked on the smooth, wooden surface. He stood there for what felt like forever staring at the box, and trying to work out why it was there.

The door opened.

"Charlotte?" A man asked, poking his head out of the box, before catching sight of Reid. The man paused, before asking, in a distinctive British accent, "Who are you? And how can you see the TARDIS?"

The man was in his late 20s, with blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a dark blue suit, with matching boots. He glared at Reid, trying to work out who he was.

"Er... Dr Spencer Reid and you are?" Reid gulped, "And who is Charlotte? What is the TARDIS?"

The man paused, before carefully replying, "I'm the Doctor. Charlotte is my travelling companion, and the TARDIS is…."

"Doctor?" A 16 year old girl approached the TARDIS. She had long, light brown hair and sky blue eyes. She was shorter than both the Doctor and Spencer, and her skin was speckled with freckles. She then smiled, "Who is this?"

The Doctor quickly replied, "His name is Doctor Spencer Reid, Charlotte. He can see the TARDIS."

"Pleased to meet you Charlotte." Reid waved at Charlotte, whilst noting Charlotte's British accent. He thought, "Both British, and yet if they are living in a box, they can't be wealthy. How, then, did they get the money to travel to the US?"

"Can he come travelling with us?" Charlotte asked with a massive smile, "He seems like a capable person. After all, he looks fairly intelligent, curious and he's got a gun, which means that he must be a pretty good shot."

"I've got a job." Reid apologized, "Sorry, I can't travel with you. What…?"

"Please, just come inside then. We can explain everything." Charlotte pleaded, "Then, you can make a decision."

Reid nodded, and he followed Charlotte and the Doctor into the TARDIS, before looking around, and his eyes widened.

"It's…" Reid gasped in awe.

"Bigger on the inside?" The Doctor gave him a wry smile, "Yeah, I know that. Nothing major."

"It's Transdimensional engineering." Reid finally replied, "This scientifically should not be possible! This is amazing! It's like you have fitted a larger dimension into this dimension."

The Doctor stared at Reid. No one had ever said that before. "You're a Doctor? Must be a genius then." The Doctor Stated.

"I don't believe that intelligence can be quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and I can read 20,000 words a minute." Reid rambled.

"You're defiantly a genius then." Charlotte commented.

Reid paused, before continuing, "Then, I guess neither of you are human?"

"Charlotte is human, but I'm not. I am a Time Lord from Gallifrey." The Doctor replied, "And the TARDIS is a time machine. Do you want to come with us?"

Reid nodded excitedly, exclaiming, "Of course I do! That means that I can study more about the past and the future. As long as you take me back, I will come with you."

"Take you back to your own time? That is easy enough." Charlotte smiled, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." Spencer admitted, "You have given me an infinite amount of possibilities that I can choose from."

Charlotte laughed, "Yeah, I understand what you mean about that. When I first started travelling in the TARDIS, I was like 'Wow this is sooo cool. OMG, I don't know where to start!' in the end, the Doctor just randomly chose a destination."

"Ok… I want to go to another planet." Reid finally decided, "I want to see how different alien culture can be."

"Ok then, Dr Spencer Reid. Let's go!" The Doctor smiled a tiny bit.

The Doctor went to the console, pulled a leaver, and then the familiar whooping sound could be heard, and then the TARDIS vanished from the street.

Meanwhile, Reid dropped the take away meals onto one of the benches, before walking to the console.

"So, can you teach me how to fly the TARDIS?" Reid asked politely, "Because it would be cool to learn how to fly it."

The Doctor grumbled, "It's a her, but I will teach you how to fly it. There isn't a Manuel before you ask… I threw it into a black hole."

"Why?" Reid inquired.

The Doctor mumbled, "Because it annoyed me." Before saying more loudly, "Right then, if you have an eidetic memory, all you need to do is watch me control the TARDIS and listen to me explain the name then?"

Reid nodded, and the Doctor began to show Reid how to control the TARDIS, showing each gear, leaver and button to Reid, and Reid's memory stored the information.

Meanwhile, Charlotte walked down the corridor, and into her bedroom. Quickly, she took out her mobile phone and dialled the number she dialled the most.

Quickly, the person she was calling answered "Spy?"

"Yes, it is me, Sage. Hello." Charlotte replied, "The Doctor got a new companion today. What can you tell me about Dr Spencer Reid?"

"Nothing much. I'll look him up for you, and then I'll tell you, is that ok?" The Sage replied, "Also, what other information have you got on the Doctor?"

"Apart from what I have told you before…." Charlotte replied, before being cut off by The Doctor calling out her name, "I'm sorry, Sage, but I need to go now."

Charlotte ended the call, and walked back to the control room.

"Yes, Doctor, what is it?" She smiled happily.

"We're here. The planet of the Smiling Moon." The Doctor replied, "And before you ask, there are no fixed points in time here, however we should not meddle unless it is absolutly necessary."

"Let's go then!" Charlotte grinned, before walking out of the door, followed closely behind by Reid, who was…, suspicious of her. There was more to her than met the eye, that was for certain. However, he shook that feeling away, and walked out onto Smiling Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Smiling Moon

**Hello, Chapter 2 of DIS has finally appeared!**

**Thank you all for the 15 Reads it has had so far! It is really nice to have Reads! :)**

**Yeah, I know the 1st chapter was unorginal, but trying to get someone onto the TARDIS... that was hard. Rewrote it three times before I actually got it written...**

**So, we are finally on an alien planet! Smiling Moon, here we come! :D Rewrote the 1st 2 chapters and the summary. Thank you again Village-Mystic for the reviews! :D**

* * *

"So, Smiling Moon is in the Anastasia Galaxy." The Doctor finally introduced the planet to Charlotte and Reid, "The home to the Azhans, a race of aliens which look like a mixture of humans and polar bears. Also, very good lie detectors. This planet is mostly famous for being one of the most medically advanced races in the Universe."

Reid looked up. Most medically advanced country? Could it be…?

"Doctor, do they have the cure for schizophrenia here?" Reid asked quietly, and only Charlotte could hear him.

"Why?" Charlotte asked kindly.

Reid sighed sadly, "My mom is schizophrenic, and when I was younger, all I wanted to do was cure her schizophrenia."

"They do have the cure here." The Doctor replied, "But, I don't recommend getting it for your mother, no matter how much you love her. After all, if she gets better, and everyone notices, then it would lead to all sorts of questions."

Reid nodded, understanding what the Doctor meant, but then Charlotte interrupted them, and "Can we please go and explore the planet?"

The Doctor nodded, and Charlotte ran on ahead, with the Doctor and Reid following behind her.

"Is she always like this?" Reid asked quickly.

"Pretty much. I met her on the streets of London about a month ago, in TARDIS time anyway. She was a street kid, who had no one else. After she helped me defeat a rogue Vespiform, I invited her onto the TARDIS. I just feel so lonely, I mean, this is my penultimate life. If I regenerate one more time, and then die, my race is just… gone. The Time Lords, all gone." The Doctor replied softly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"That must be horrible." Reid replied sadly, and he opened his mouth to say more, but then Charlotte ran up to them again.

"This planet looks awesome!" She grinned happily, "Honestly, it's epic!"

"Glad to hear that." The Doctor gave a weak smile.

Reid looked up to the sky, and gasped, "The planet has two suns! Doctor, exactly how far is this planet from the suns?"

"Around 300,000,000 kilometres away from the sun." The Doctor replied quietly, "Precisely in the right place to sustain life." Reid could sense a sense of sadness when the Doctor said the world life, and now knowing a bit more about the Doctor, Reid understood why.

Eventually, they reached the nearest city, and Reid marvelled at how futuristic it was, though he had to duck as a flying car drove towards him, and missed his head by inches.

"I would recommend being careful here." The Doctor warned Reid and Charlotte "Azhans are known for being really reckless drivers. Reid, do you have a phone on you?"

"Yes, I do. Why?" Spencer asked.

"Right, let me just edit your phone so that you can send and receive texts from anywhere." The Doctor replied promptly, opening the palm of his hand. Reid quickly gave the phone to the Doctor, and the Doctor promptly got out his sonic screwdriver, and started to edit the phone. A minute later, the Doctor handed Reid's phone back.

"Here it is. If you're in danger, call me immediately." The Doctor ordered seriously, "I don't want to lose you. I've lost companions before, and I don't want to have another life on my hands."

"Thank you." Reid replied warmly, before he walked down one of the streets, and didn't realise he was being followed until an Azhan stood in front of him.

The Azhan looked at Reid, before asking, "Sorry, are you human? Our kind don't have the best eyesight in the universe."

"Yes?" Reid queried, "Your civilisation looks extremely fascinating, and your love of healing others is something which should be appreciated. I came over here from Earth just to experience your culture."

"That's good to hear. Most people who come here come just for the advanced medicines, or worse, to turn some of our biological technology into viruses that can wipe out thousands and millions of life forms." The Azhan sighed, "Please to meet you anyhow, I am Aswan. And you are…?"

"Dr Spencer Reid and it's a pleasure to meet you." Reid replied, "Anyways, who makes these viruses? I would presume that they were terrorists with vendettas against other life forms that are not their own. Or it could be just some random Azhan who wants to kill other life forms for the fun of it. Or, maybe the life form doing this has a grudge against the Azhan culture, maybe because they would not cure the relative of said attacker…"

"You're right there, Dr Spencer Reid. It's our worst enemies, the Zylaks from Weeping Sun. They don't get on well with other races because 500 years ago, people tried to invade them, leading to one of the most bitter wars in their history."

"So, they're prejudice against other races because they feel like everyone in the universe tries to kill them?" Reid asked, and Aswan nodded, "Ok, the best course of action is to show that you don't want to invade them, that you want to be friends with them again."

Meanwhile, far away, Charlotte walked far away from both Reid and The Doctor, and quickly got out her phone, before checking the date. 17th March, 2654. She was in the 27th century.

She went back to her contacts, and dialled the Sage again.

"Hello Sage. Currently, I'm on the planet of Smiling Moon." Charlotte whispered when she heard Sage ask her name, "On the 17th March, 2654. What can you tell me about the planet?"

"Well, it's a medically advanced country. Around this time, a group of terrorists, known as the Solar Cult, from the planet of Weeping Sun, steal some of the Azhan's technology, and produce several viruses, in order to wipe out several species of Aliens, and then blame it on doctors in Smiling Moon." Sage lectured, "Now, be very careful. If you are wearing yellow and red, people will suspect you of being in the cult."

"I am wearing yellow and red." Charlotte replied.

Sage sighed heavily down the phone, "Spy, be very, very careful. I don't want you to…"

Just then, Charlotte's phone was snatched from her, and quickly smashed into little pieces. Then, Charlotte was pushed against the wall.

"You are under arrest for being in the Solar cult." An Azhan police officer yelled, "Is there anything you want to say?"

"I'm human!" Charlotte exclaimed in a panicked voice, "I'm human!"

The police officer ignored her, and whisked her into a flying police car.

A while later, Charlotte sat miserable in the cell, along with three other Zylaks (Well, she presumed anyways) who were talking amongst themselves about stuff to do with the Cult. Charlotte strained her ears to listen to the conversation.

"So, when is Beam going to get the virus?" The first Zylak asked.

"Soon. Ray has just finished making it." The second Zylak answered.

"This one's going to Earth, isn't it?" Zylak one inquired, causing Charlotte to gasp. The three Zylaks turned around, and looked at her.

"What is a human doing in our cell?" The 3rd Zylak pondered, "Unless the Azhans thought that she was one of us. Then we can let her suffer the punishment for our crimes."

The other Zylaks nodded, and remained silent. Then, the cell door opened, and one of the police officers dragged Charlotte out of the cell and into an interrogation room.

The Doctor, however, was in a hospital studying a dying victim of a brand new virus that was running rife across Smiling Moon. He had been called in after he watched the victim fall to the ground, clutching his throat all the way. When he had said that he was a Doctor, he was instantly dragged here.

The heartbeats stopped. The victim was dead. The Doctor was looking down a microscope, studying the new virus.

"This seems to me that the people who did this are very bad, but very clever. The virus is made up of your original medicine, and a particularly violent illness known as _Alaymere Titonophene_, which causes death through throat degeneration, which fits the method of death of the victim." The Doctor began, "The cure is a sap of the trees from the planet Cheem."

The Azhan nodded, and quickly ran to the communications room, desperate to ask the citizens of Cheem for help. The Doctor turned around to look at the TV wall, and gasped. The latest arrest of a Zylak 'terrorist' was a mistake. Charlotte was no terrorist.

He tried to dial Charlotte's number, but failed, before quickly dialling Reid.

"Hello? Doctor?" Reid asked curiously.

"Yes, I am at the Central Hospital, and I'm studying a virus that causes the throats of the sufferers to destroy themselves. Anyways, can you come here? Charlotte has been arrested, as she has been accused of…"

"Being a terrorist?" Reid asked, "Yeah, I was talking to an Azhan named Aswan, who mentioned the Zylaks? Yeah, they are the ones responsible for this. They were invaded over 500 years ago, and, as a result, hate most races."

The Doctor paused, "Right then, come to the hospital, bring Aswan with you, and then we'll go get Charlotte. I've a plan up my sleeve, and I need more people to help me."

"On it." Was all that Reid said, before the call ended, and the Doctor walked back to the Azhan doctors.

"The forest of Cheem have decided to help us!" One of the Azhan, a male named Ashywn, smiled, before hugging the Doctor, "Thank you!"

Charlotte, meanwhile, was not having such a good time in interrogation. Luckily for Charlotte though, an English speaking translator had been bought, to translate Charlotte's answers into English into her.

"You speak English. No Zylak speak English. Where you learn?" The interrogator growled, breathing alcohol flavoured breath onto Charlotte.

"I am not Zylak! I am human!" Charlotte yelled, and then she waited whilst the translator translated the answer for the interrogator.

"You lie. I smell it. You Zylak." The interrogator slammed his fist onto the desk, "Tell me truth now!"

"For the millionth time, I am not a Zylak; I am a human being from Earth." Charlotte replied crossly, "And I would never get involved in acts that would harm or kill others."

"You LIE AGAIN! Lock scum up throw away key." The interrogator yelled.

"She's part of my group." The Doctor walked into the room, and looked the interrogator in the eye, "And, I would never, ever, try to harm another benevolent race. I am the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, and Charlotte is…"

"Liar." The interrogator replied, shooting the allegation into the air. Reid noticed that Charlotte flinched when the word was used.

"I smell liquor on your breath. Could it be that the alcohol is making your abilities of lie detecting worse?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." The interrogator admitted, "Though, she still Zylak."

The Doctor sighed, "She is very human."

"Fine. Let her go." The interrogator gave up, and Charlotte ran straight into the Doctor's arms.

"Thank you there. Thank you for protecting me." Charlotte smiled happily, "Now, what are we going to do now? I recommend stopping the Solar Cult."

"That's the proper name for the terrorist's right?" Reid asked, and Charlotte nodded, "Where are they sending the virus going next?"

"Earth." Charlotte replied.

"Ok then. The result that would lead to the most amount of lives saved is if we go and stop this invasion of Weeping Sun from occurring. That means we need to go back to the year 2145, get onto the enemy ships, and stop them from getting to Weeping Sun. If we can do this, I presume that the Zylaks will not have grudges against the outside planets and galaxies for invading them, which in turn will stop the Solar cult from rising and stop the terroism from occuring."

Five minutes later, the three of them had got into the TARDIS, and were quickly piloting their way to the enemy ships that had invaded Weeping Sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, the 2nd and last part of the Weeping Sun arc, is now up!**

**Thank you for Reading and Reviewing this. :) I got insperation from this, and I also finished writing chapter 4, which is the longest chapter I have EVER written! It got comfertably into the 2,000 word mark, which is rare for me. :D**

**Also, If you want to post ideas and advice, you can post that in the reviews. However, if you have theories on Charlotte/The Sage, please PM me. After all, if your theory is correct, and people can see that in the reviews... Well, I won't be able to keep the surprise. :(**

**So, before I get distracted, here is Chapter 3! **

* * *

Chapter 3- Stopping the Invasion

The Doctor quietly got out of the TARDIS, "Right, this is the head enemy ship, commanded by General Jazon Aeson. If we are to stop the invasion, we have to do something to this ship, maybe..."

"Who are you?" A General asked, pointing his gun at the three of them, "What do you want?"

"Hello, I'm The Doctor." The Doctor answered, "And you're General Jazon Aeson? Leader of the Medean Galaxy forces?"

The General raised his five eyebrows, "The Doctor, eh? What is the Doctor doing on our humble spaceship?"

"Don't try to lie to me." The Doctor replied, looking dead into the General's eyes, "I know what you are planning to do. You want to take over Weeping Sun, if I am not mistaken?"

"Aye, Doctor." The General scoffed, "But what does it matter to you?"

The Doctor replied softly, "It does matter. They will crush you; defeat your multitude of armies and retain their freedom. However, the Zylaks will lose all trust with the outside world…."

The General interrupted, "Ha, Ha, Ha! The armies of the Medea galaxy are invincible, and nothing you, or the Zylaks can do will stop us. Please, leave the way you came, or we will… kill you."

"We won't." Charlotte glared at the General, "Think about it. If we are right, and you lose, who's going to get the blame? It'll be you, for not listening to us."

"If we retreat though, we'll be seen as cowards, and I'll get the blame." The General shouted angrily, "Don't you see that, weak, pathetic, little girl?"

Reid, however, had walked up to the controls of the spaceship, and looked down at the multitude of buttons, and each button had words written in a strange language. Quickly, though, the words changed into English words Reid would understand better.

"Self-destruct. Lock down. Reverse." Reid thought to himself, "Speed up. Slow down. Why do the Armies of the Medea Galaxy need so many different button options?"

The Doctor approached Reid, and studied every single button, before stating, "If you don't leave, I'm afraid we'll be forced to blow up the whole ship."

"You wouldn't dare, cur!" The General yelled, "Guards, kill them!"

The soldiers raised their weapons, but the Doctor quickly got out his sonic screwdriver, before scanning each of the weapons, which stopped them from working. The soldiers, not knowing this, pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Why are you doing this, Doctor? Why are you helping the weak, useless Zylaks?" The General asked, "What are you aiming to achieve by doing this?"

Reid started to ramble, "Now, at the moment, the consequences for invading Weeping Sun are not apparent to you, but after your failed invasion attempt, the planet shuts itself off. No one is allowed in or out. Eventually, the Solar Cult will emerge from the planet, with the aims of using medical technology from Smiling Moon to annihilate other life forms in the universe, including your own."

"Listen to him. You go in, your armies will be wiped out and eventually the Medea Galaxy will suffer the worst pandemic in its entire history. Now, if you refuse to retreat, I will press the self-destruct button, and…" The Doctor paused for dramatic effect, "Because of your ship formations, if one ship explodes, the other ships will be heavily damaged. They'll have to retreat then. Yes, your armies may be one of the best in the universe, as long as no enemies manage to get onto the ship and pull the button. Now, what is your decision?"

The General stopped for a moment, and thought, before deciding, "Retreat. Tell all the armies to retreat. Yes, I'll lose my head, but anything is better than having our future fate occur."

Then, the General the picked up a gadget that looked a tiny bit like a microphone, before announcing, "We are retreating from Weeping Sun. Yes, I know we haven't actually even reached there yet, but if we invade, we are damning our future generations. I am also going to resign from the army as a result of my decision."

Meanwhile, Charlotte muttered, "That was easier than I thought it would be! Reid, you were pretty good there!"

"Thank you Charlotte." Reid mumbled quietly, slightly blushing, "I was only trying to do the safest course of action here."

"Right, let's get back to the TARDIS, before they change their mind about us." The Doctor replied quietly, "And then, we'll go back to Smiling Moon and see if they actually agreed to their promise."

The Doctor walked back to the back to the TARDIS, followed by Reid and Charlotte. However, before Charlotte got into the TARDIS, she felt inside her pocket, and smiled when she found what she was looking for. Her phone in this time line had not been smashed by the Azhan police officer.

After she heard her name being called though, she safely stuffed her phone back and got into the TARDIS.

When they had arrived back at Smiling Moon, they discovered that everything had gone to plan. No one was dying of mysterious viruses, and the Zylaks were less secular and more open with the outside world.

"Reid, do you want to continue travelling with us?" The Doctor quietly asked when he had worked out that everything on Smiling Moon was normal, as it should have been.

Reid nodded, as eagerly as an over keen puppy, before replying, "Yes, of course I do! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I am eager to experience more of the universe."

Charlotte, however, was back on the phone to the Sage.

"So, Spy. Here is what I know about Dr Spencer Reid, or should I say, FBI Agent Reid of the Behavioural Analysis Unit?" Sage muttered darkly, "He's a genius, IQ 187, graduated college aged 12, has 3 PHDs and several masters degrees. He has helped the FBI solve numerous of cases to do with serial killers. Used to have a girlfriend, Maeve Donovan, who died when an obsessed stalker killed her and herself. His mother has Schizophrenia, and his dad… abandoned them both. He's a lawyer."

"He's a threat?" Charlotte asked quietly, and the Sage muttered confirmation, "Ok, I'll keep an eye out for him then. Make sure he does nothing to stop our plans. The Doctor seems to like him already, and you already know about his love for humanity."

"Spy. If he gets even close to discovering our plans, make sure an… unfortunate accident occurs." You could hear Sage's evil smile down the phone.

"Yes, Sage." Charlotte replied uncomfortably, "I'll try to do that."

Charlotte ended the call, and walked back to the Doctor and Reid, "Let's go somewhere else in the Universe!"

"There is one planet I have in mind for both of you. Psi, the planet famed for training psychics and such. Pretty safe planet, unlikely anything bad is going to happen there. Not only that, psychic powers do come in handy in the universe."

After that, the three of them got onto the TARDIS, exited for what would happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is now up, and the planet of Psi is going to be explored (I wanted to do a Gangnam style Joke, but it didn't fit in with the Chapter.)**

**Firstly, thank you for the R,R F and F! :D I really do appreciate this! :D Thank you KESwriter and the other-time-lord for reviewing and following and favoriting respectively. :D **

**Clara crops up, Charlotte is close to making a decision (Sage or Doctor?), Reid is being cool, and the Doctor is just being the Doctor! :D**

**Now, let's get back into the action (And me: Work out how on Earth to defeat Daleks... Yes, Daleks are going to appear soon!)**

Chapter 4- The Planet of Psi.

"Reid, Reid!" The Doctor yelled out as he entered the army, "We've landed."

"Sorry about that, but your collection of books is one of the best collections I have ever seen. You have the Magna Carta, and all the plays of Shakespeare, including his lost ones…." Reid rambled.

"It is nice to see that a companion actually appreciated my collection for once." The Doctor smiled, "Which books were you reading?"

"I had just finished the whole of Newton's Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica. It was an extremely fascinating read, and I was thinking of looking at the vials of Gallifreyan History next." Reid smiled, as if he was a kid in a candy store, "After all, I had never heard of the Time Lords until I met you, and studying your history is a fascinating idea."

The Doctor wearily smiled, "Well, Time Lord History will end one day. I've seen my grave at Trenzalore. I know that I'm going to die. Anyways, Reid, I don't really know much about you, so for all I know, you could be a backstabber who wants to kill me and take over the Earth. Can you tell me about yourself?"

"I'm an FBI agent who works in the BAU, using psychology to study the minds of murderers, arsonists, serial killers, drug dealers, thieves, and other criminals. Currently, we have a 98% success rate. My mom is Schizophrenic and my dad abandoned me. I was born on the 9th October, 1980." Reid replied honestly.

"An FBI agent then?" The Doctor asked, "The first time I have had one of those as a long term companion. Do you know of a man named Canton Everett Delaware III? He was a friend of mine, helped me to defeat the Silence in 1969."

"Yes, I've heard of him. He was a brilliant FBI agent who was kicked out for wanting to marry an African-American man. However, I haven't actually met him, and I haven't heard of the Silence." Reid rambled excitedly.

"The Silence were a race of Aliens who you forgot about after you saw them." The Doctor explained, "Part of a Religious Cult that tried to kill me, in order from stopping the First Question from being asked at Trenzalore…"

"Trenzalore? Where your grave is?" Reid interrupted.

"Yes." The Doctor sadly replied, "However, I used the Teselecta to my advantage. I went to Lake Silencio, faked my death, and decided to delete all traces of my existence from the history of the Universe."

"What's a Teselecta?" Reid asked.

The Doctor sighed, "A humanoid Time Machine, used to locate criminals and bring them to justice. I persuaded one of them to take on my form, and be shot at Lake Silencio in my place."

Reid nodded, before asking, "What other life forms are there in the universe? You mentioned the Vespiform, which you defeated with Charlotte, and I've encountered the Medeans, and the Azhans, as well as hearing mentions of the Zylaks. What else is there?"

"Too many to list, as the universe is so big and diverse, even I haven't seen all of it." The Doctor replied quietly, and you could hear the awe in his voice, "Now, do you want to go and see Psi?"

Meanwhile, Charlotte sat in her room, staring at her phone angrily. She was torn. She only worked for the Sage because he had raised her from infancy and a great reward would be given to her once she had fulfilled his mission. However, what she had been told of the Doctor was lies. The Doctor wasn't the war monger that she had been told about. He was a really nice guy who wanted to save the universe.

What should she do?

She heard footsteps walking down the corridor, and she stuffed her phone into her pocket. She must not let the Doctor or Reid see the offending item. That would lead to… She did not want to even think of what could happen. Both of them would be so disappointed in her, or worse, furious. She'd probably get thrown out to hostile aliens, or a black hole, or left on an inhabited planet on her own to die.

She then heard a knock at the door, and Reid whispering, "Hey Charlotte." She allowed him to enter her room, making sure that her phone was not visible.

"We've arrived at Psi. Do you want to come and look around the place?" Reid kindly asked which further troubled Charlotte's thoughts. Reid was such a nice guy, and so was the Doctor. Should she betray the Sage or the Doctor?

"Yeah, I'm coming. Cannot wait to see the place." Charlotte weakly smiled.

Reid stared at Charlotte, curiously profiling her. She wasn't as cheerful as she normally was which could possibly mean that something was up.

"Charlotte? Are you ok?" Reid kindly asked, genuinely concerned about Charlotte's mental well-being.

Charlotte smiled strongly, trying to keep up the façade. "I'm fine, Reid. Let's go and look around Psi!"

Reid paused, before deciding to drop the topic. If Charlotte did not want to tell him, then he should probably drop it, as it was probably nothing really.

Charlotte skipped out of the room, followed closely by Reid, and they went back to the control room, where the Doctor was standing by the console.

"Psi, the year is 2013. No fixed points in time, again. The psychics are too damned good at manipulating the fixed points." The Doctor rambled, "Now, they have training for every single race, whether it be Human, Time Lord, Azhan, Ice Warrior, Zylak, Medean etc. etc."

"Brilliant!" Charlotte grinned happily, before she ran towards the TARDIS doors, and opening them quickly, "Let's go then!"

She opened the door, and paused, "Wow, this place is beautiful! Look at it!"

Reid looked over Charlotte's shoulder, and his stared in shock. It was beautiful, just as Charlotte had described. There were aliens walking around everywhere, most of the races Reid hadn't even seen before. He saw everything- Some aliens looked like plants, others animals, and he even saw some humans there. However, some of the races looked totally different to any other life form on Earth.

Charlotte leaped out of the TARDIS, and walked quickly towards a tall, levitating building, with Reid and the Doctor following behind her.

"Charlotte, please slow down!" The Doctor yelled, "You don't want to get lost, and…."

However, Charlotte ran into the crowd, and the Doctor and Reid watched as she vanished into the crowd.

"I'll take you to the psychic training, and get you settled in there, before I go and look for Charlotte." The Doctor decided, "After all, I don't want to lose you whilst looking for Charlotte, and at least I will know where you are."

"That's a rather sensible plan." Reid smiled, "So, what does Psychic training entail?"

"The trainers help your brain to access the psychic field that surrounds you, which absorbs memories and thoughts of the other people, and that in turn allows you to access the emotions, thoughts and memories of those around you." The Doctor explained.

"So, how do they help me access the psychic field? Do they use Zener cards, or do they use their psychic abilities to unlock ours? Or is there another method?" Reid asked excitedly.

"They use their own Psychic abilities." The Doctor replied, "As they have done extensive studies and those studies show that being closer to someone who can access the Psychic field can unlock others abilities much more easily."

Reid nodded, and they finally entered the building, and the receptionist smiled warmly at them.

"Hello, Doctor, you came and visited us 100 years ago, in your 8th incarnation?" The receptionist greeted them warmly, "And you want to let Dr Spencer Reid train with us, so that he can access the psychic field? Ok, Dr Spencer Reid, follow me to the training room."

Reid look mildly creeped out as the receptionist took him down a quiet corridor to his training destination.

Meanwhile, Charlotte was anxious. She was on a new planet, she had been separated from her travelling companions (Who she might have to betray one day) and there were aliens all around her who could read her mind, and find out her… biggest secret.

And if Reid, after undergoing psychic training, found out….. Well, she would be totally and utterly screwed. They'd kill her for sure.

"Hello, Charlotte, or 'Spy'. I will say that the Doctor and Dr Spencer Reid won't kill you if they find out your secrets. But, you have a massive decision to make." A human female smiled, her long brown hair fluttering in the breeze, "And I would suggest that you betray your mentor."

"Really?" Charlotte gasped, "Who are you?"

"Yes, as your mentor is an evil, evil man. And my name is Oswald." Oswald replied happily, "Now, I want to give you three warnings. One is to beware Alaska. Secondly, wear this, as you are scared that other psychics will read you. And finally, the final fight will take place in the field of stars."

Charlotte took the ring from Oswald, and slid it onto her right hand ring finger. She thought deeply on what Oswald had said. What did she mean?

"Charlotte? Charlotte!" Charlotte could hear the Doctor's face, and the Doctor walked into the alleyway, and paused, "Clara Oswin Oswald!"

"It's Oswald, Chin boy." Oswald replied, "And you also have a dark and troubled history behind you. The unwilling destruction of Gallifrey, the loss of most of your kind, and the amount of times you have lost your companions, willing and unwillingly. However, it isn't your fault. The Time Lords grew too big for your boots, and they wanted to become creatures of pure consciousness and destroy all of creation. And fate was the one who separated you from your companions. And the ones you took back to their own time stream are having a happy and successful life."

"Thank you, Oswald." The Doctor answered gratefully, "Thank you for that."

They walked away from Oswald, who muttered, "Run, you clever boy, and remember."

Charlotte asked, "Doctor, you know her?"

The Doctor replied, "Another person whose life I affected. She ran into my open wound time stream, and she was split into millions of pieces, and scatted herself across my life. She left the TARDIS team just before I met you, as she wanted to continue being a nanny to the Maitland family, because the kids, Artie and Angie."

Charlotte gulped, "Do I have to do something so heroic?"

"No, unless you study the risks and work out if it is the safest option for you to pursue." The Doctor laughed, "Now, let's get you to psychic training, and then you'll be able to access the psychic field. It is much more useful than you think."

"Also, what did it mean about your dark past?" Charlotte asked, "And the unwilling destruction of Gallifrey?"

The Doctor sighed sadly, "I had to destroy my home planet during the last great time war, because otherwise all of time would have been destroyed. However, the war became locked in time- no one could affect it. I could not go back and save them."

Charlotte paused, and thought silently to herself. Sage had…..

Eventually, she smiled, and shouted, "Let's go to the psychic training centre!"

Meanwhile, back in the training centre, Reid was sitting opposite a young, male training instructor who was calling himself Simon (Apparently, his real name was longer and much harder to pronounce)

"Right, Reid. I am about to enter your mind." Simon calmly stated, "Please, don't try to resist me."

Reid nodded, and suddenly, he felt a buzzing presence in his mind. It felt like a headache was about to begin. He, however, did not resist, and allowed Simon to slowly enter his mind, and do what he needed to do. After half an hour of tweaking, he heard whispers. Reid guessed that they were Simon's thoughts.

"_Hello, Dr Spencer Reid. Can you hear this yet?_" Simon thought.

"_Yes, and this is such a weird but interesting experience. After all, not many human beings can communicate like this. So, will I need to practise to get better?_" Reid answered, "_And please, you can call me Reid._"

Simon thought-replied quickly, "_Ok, Reid. As you grow more accustomed to the psychic field, your abilities will improve. Also, your friend, Charlotte, has just entered the psychic field._"

"_The Doctor found her?_" Reid thought-asked, "_So, are you going to teach her how to access the psychic field too?_"

"_The Doctor did find her, but due to exhaustion, I cannot teach her as well._" Simon thought, after a moment's pause, "_So, you work for the FBI? What's it like there?_"

"_Well, even though we see human depravity every day, it is also satisfying to save others from the monsters that we catch. The team I work with are my family, which also helps. I would not be who I am without the job that I do or the people I work with._" Reid honestly replied.

"_That is a truly noble thing to do, Reid. You have got my respect._" Simon smiled, "_Now, you're quite good for a beginner, and there is nothing I can do with you now, as you've got psychic abilities now. Just go and experience the psychic field, and your abilities will develop over time. Also, take this. This will protect you from other mind readers._"

"_Thank you_." Reid thought kindly, before he walked out of the room, and towards the Doctor.

"How was the training? And do you want to communicate in the future by voice or thought-speak?" The Doctor asked.

"It was good, and now I can communicate via the psychic field, but I still prefer talking to thought-speak." Reid replied, "So, how long has Charlotte been in there?"

"17 minutes, 4 seconds." The Doctor replied, "So, she should be out soon."

A little while later, Charlotte came out of the room, eager to claim that she now had psychic abilities, before she managed to mind read Reid.

"This is so cool!" Charlotte smiled, "Let's go back to the TARDIS now!"

After this, the three of them made their way slowly back to the TARDIS, and when they entered the room, the Doctor asked, "So, where next?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is now up! Sorry for not updating in a while- Exams... including 5 hours today... ;(**

**Thank you for the reads, the reviews, the favorites and the follows! I really do appreciate this! Thank you Crazyforeverything for recently adding this to your favorite list! :)**

**Anyways, the Charlotte discussion was NOT meant to occur so soon, but yeah, it kinda fitted here. You don't know everything about Charlotte yet, but there is some development. :) If you can see the links here, then you should realize that I am taking a hell of a risk!**

**Anyways, before I write an essay, here is chapter 5! Ps: They were originally meant to be going to 1966, but yeah, you'll see why I changed it next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Charlotte

"Hello, Spy. I tried to contact you, but you didn't reply." Sage darkly commented when Charlotte had called him, "So, where were you?"

"Planet Psi." Charlotte replied, "And I have one question for you: Why did the Doctor destroy Gallifrey during the time war?"

Charlotte could hear Sage sighing down the phone, "Because that man craves the destruction of 'guilty' life forms. Many have burnt when he declares them to be 'guilty'. Thousands, millions of beings. Just. Killed. And then, when he had enough, he decided to destroy his own people…."

Charlotte interrupted, "I heard differently. The Time Lords wanted to destroy all of creation. The Doctor was in the right, and yet you want to punish him because he saved the lives of millions…"

"Are you considering betraying me? After everything I done for you and you want to work for him? You know that I have your daughter here, with me…" Sage yelled angrily.

"You do as much as touch her, and I swear, I will end you." Charlotte threatened menacingly, "However, I had not decided to work for him, but now that you threaten my daughter, I am thinking of doing so."

"You do so, she dies. Now, tell me everything you know about him." The Sage ordered.

Charlotte began, "Well….." Before she started to spout out a list of believable lies. She didn't want to give the Sage the upper hand in the fight against the Doctor, but… If the Sage suspected that she was lying, then… Her daughter would be killed… Or much worse, programmed into hating her and the Doctor.

Charlotte heard a knock at the door. Damn! Someone had heard her. She tried to ignore the knocks, but then they began again.

"Open up, I want to talk to you." Reid's voice could be heard from the other side.

When Charlotte failed to reply, Reid opened the door slightly, and looked in. He then quickly stated, "I heard your... erm… phone call. Do you want… to erm talk about it?"

"Fine." Charlotte replied sadly, "There is nothing much really. I'm being blackmailed. If I refuse to spy on the Doctor, then my daughter, Ellie or Eleanor, gets it. I don't want her to die. She is special to me, and I cannot lose her. Please, help me."

"I will do, but please can you tell me everything you know about the person who is making you do this?" Reid rambled his question, "As the best way I can help you is if I profile this person."

"Ok. His nickname is the Sage, but everyone knows him as Jonathan Randall." Charlotte began, "Yes, the guy who runs the cybernetics company. Since I was 8 years old, he began to look after me, training me to spy on the Doctor, which included acting classes, as well as martial arts and marksmanship, so that I could fight any hostile aliens that tried to attack me whilst I was on the TARDIS. He also looks after several other kids, 3 males and 2 females, and my daughter is the child of a guy known as Technician, or Scott Randall, Jonathan's adopted heir. He hates the Doctor with a passion, because the Doctor killed his family, who were supposedly killed by the Doctor for joining in a cause which the Doctor called 'unjust'. My childhood tales had him as the monster. However, after I joined the TARDIS, I realised that he lied to me for all these years."

Reid paused, "Well, Sage thinks that his family were on the right in whatever cause the Doctor called 'unjust', an opinion which has since passed onto Sage. This causes him to hate the Doctor with a passion, as he sees the Doctor's destruction of his family as being 'unjust', as well as the fact that the Doctor stopped the 'just' cause from occurring. However, he could not go and get revenge against the Doctor himself, as the Doctor would probably recognise him, which is why he trained you. Another reason why he sent you would be because he could break the Doctor if one of his companions betrayed and abandoned him to suffer the worst fate possible. He probably chose you because you looked the most trustworthy out of the children he raised, and you are a really nice person, making us trust and like you even more. So, that means that when you finally betrayed the Doctor, the Doctor would be doubly broken, as he did not detect that you wanted to betray him. Also, you said his family, implying that Sage is either a time traveller, or an alien, or that his family are just very unfortunate humans who brought him up in the 60s, as Jonathan's given age is 55 years old."

"Alien." Charlotte truthfully replied, "As am I and my other adopted siblings."

"You're not human?" Reid inquired, "You looked human to me. No way…."

"Yes, you're right." Charlotte paused, after she read Reid's thoughts, "Well done for working that one out."

"They're nearly extinct." Reid replied stunned, "That cannot be possible!"

Charlotte laughed, "They did organise a small group of colonists so that their race could flourish again."

Reid nodded, "I guess they would, as they knew that the Doctor was about to destroy them. But, can I ask, how old are you really?"

"I was 8 when I was evacuated, and I arrived on Earth in 1982, and my Earth birthday is the 31st December, so I am 38 years old." Charlotte replied with a smirk, causing Reid to gasp. She laughed, replying, "Yes, I look good for my age."

"Hang on, if you are 38, how old is Eleanor?" Reid asked.

"9 years old." Charlotte smiled, "She has been my greatest joy for 9 years. She presents a hope for my race."

"Should we tell…?" Reid began to ask, before Charlotte silenced him by putting her finger against his mouth.

"No. If the Doctor finds out, Ellie is probably going to die." Charlotte pleaded, "Please, no. I've already told him a lot of lies about the Doctor, so I might have thrown Sage off his tracks for now."

Reid nodded, and then both of them walked to the console room, where the Doctor was waiting.

"We've arrived at our latest destination. London, 1986." The Doctor smiled.

"Let's go!" Charlotte smiled wildly, before she ran to the TARDIS door, opening it, before looking out in shock. "Doctor." she began, "There is a Dalek…"

"What is a Dalek?" Reid asked.

"Look out of the TARDIS doors." The Doctor ordered, "But basically, they are my worst enemy, the other side the Time Lords fought against in the Time War. When I sacrificed Gallifrey and my people in the Time War, I hoped to annahilate the Daleks as well. But, they survived, and they are still trying to take over the universe. They were created by Davros, and are the evolved remains of the Kaled people, during their war against the Thals."

The Doctor and Reid looked out of the TARDIS doors. There was one lone Dalek on the other side of the street.

"Reid, Charlotte." The Doctor muttered, "We need to be careful, and stop a Dalek invasion of the Earth."

"On it." Charlotte cheerfully replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6 is now up! :D The conclusion of the Dalek 2 parter, as well as some small foreshadowing of the next chapter :) **

**So, Daleks, Unit and more! Oh, my! :D There is also one small bit of OOC, but yeah, it had to be done...**

**So, thank you for the R,R, F and F! :D Also, thank you to xXguiltyXx who decided to fave and follow the story :)**

**Let's get on with the adventure!**

Chapter 6- Daleks in 1986.

The Doctor and Charlotte walked out of the TARDIS first, and carefully walked across the road and to the other side of the street. Reid followed their example, not knowing what on Earth a Dalek was. Eventually, the three of them stopped, just inches away from the alley where the Dalek was hiding. The Doctor quickly looked down the alleyway, and saw some more Daleks appear from a man hole.

The Dalek edged forwards, having seen the Doctor and his companions hide to the side of the alleyway. It moved closer and closer to the three of them, until it could see the Doctor looking at it.

"DALEKS ARE SU-PREME BEINGS!" It yelled, "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

"Run!" The Doctor ordered, and the three of them ran in the opposite direction from the Daleks, Reid just ahead of the Doctor and Charlotte. The Dalek followed behind them, firing at the three of them. The other people in the streets had panicked, and had run into the nearest buildings, leaving the Dalek with only three targets.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The Dalek shouted again.

"If I'm right, the UNIT buildings are this way." The Doctor remembered, calling Charlotte and Reid closer to him, "We need to go this way!"

"UNIT?" Reid and Charlotte asked at the same time.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce, they help defeat aliens." The Doctor explained, running down the streets, with Reid and Charlotte close behind him.

After ages of running, and with all three of them running out of energy, they finally reached the UNIT headquarters, with a Dalek just behind them.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist smiled at the three of them when they ran into the building out of breath. The Dalek, not able to open the laser proof doors (Don't ask), angrily shouted "EX-TER-MIN-ATE" outside.

Charlotte shouted, "There is a Goddamed Dalek outside, so please can you send someone to go and kill them!?"

"Certainly miss." The receptionist replied.

Charlotte yelled again, "JUST GET THE SOLDIERS HERE ALREADY!"

The receptionist nodded, quickly dialling a number, and asking for soldiers to kill the Dalek. Meanwhile, Reid looked outside, and stopped.

"There are more of them." He stated, before he suddenly had an idea. He quickly turned to the Doctor and Charlotte.

"Do the Daleks have any weaknesses?" He asked.

"If they get blinded, they become pretty useless." The Doctor replied.

Reid then turned to the receptionist, "Are there any windows that face the front of the building?"

"Yes, sir." The receptionist smiled, "Just go up two flights of stairs, and go through the first door on the left."

"Thank you." Reid replied, before checking the amount of bullets that he had (15). He ran up the 2 flights of stairs, before going through the first door on the left. He ran to the window and opened it, before quickly aiming his gun at what he presumed was the eye socket.

He fired. The bullet landed precisely in the Dalek's eye socket. By then, the other Daleks had noticed Reid by the window. Reid shut the window and jumped out of the way, missing a death blast by two feet. Reid sighed with relief.

Until the Daleks began to fly in his direction.

One of the Daleks fired a laser at the window, breaking it. Reid quickly seized an opportunity by firing a bullet into that one's eye socket.

By then, the Doctor and Charlotte had entered the room, and the Doctor shouted at Reid.

"Get out of the room now." He ordered, and Reid ran out of the room, dodging the death blasts in the process.

"That was so cool!" Charlotte cheered excitedly, "You disabled two out of the 14 Daleks that were there!"

Reid blushed, "Well… Don't normally do this in the FBI. Normally, I stay at the police station and let my colleagues, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, or JJ do it instead. I have shot people though before, killing three of them."

"You've killed three people?" Charlotte asked.

"They were all unsubs though." Reid began, "The first person I shot was Phillip Dowd, who was holding Hotch and I hostage in a hospital. I shot him in the head. The second was Tobias Hankel, again a head shot, but he had abducted me and I was with him for 2 days before he forced me to dig my own grave. The third was Chloe Donaghy, who opened fire on us."

"Unsubs?" Charlotte and the Doctor asked together.

"Serial Killers, International Criminals, Bombers…. Criminals Basically." Reid explained.

"You were abducted and held hostage for 2 days?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, and I became a Dilaudid addict afterwards, as Tobias Hankel would inject the narcotic into me, because his other two identities, Charles, his father, and the archangel Raphael, would severely torture me." Reid explained.

"Raphael?" The Doctor asked, "Met him. Bit of an idiot, but his heart is in the right place."

Charlotte paused, "The Daleks have blasted their way into the building."

The three of them immediately ran down the flight of staircases, and were greeted by a group of armed soldiers. The leader of the men walked up to them.

"Colonel Charles…." Charles began.

"Charles." The Doctor beamed, "I'm the Doctor."

"You've regenerated again?" Charles smiled, patting the Doctor on the shoulder, "Nice to see you! And these people are your latest companions?"

"Yes. Charles, this is Charlotte and Dr Spencer Reid." The Doctor introduced both of his companions to them.

"Yes, the Doctor was our scientific advisor during his exile from Gallifrey, wasn't it?" Charles ended his explanation with a question.

"Yes, that's right." The Doctor replied.

Charles paused, then queried, "So, how many Daleks are there upstairs?"

"14, but 2 have had their eye sockets shot out." Reid quickly announced, and the soldiers walked quietly, but quickly, towards the other flight of stairs, before they quietly walked up them. Reid, the Doctor and Charlotte copied them, and eventually, they all arrived at the top of the 2nd flight of stairs, and they hid behind a wall. The Daleks were stationary in the middle of the corridor, looking away from the flight of stairs that everyone had just come up from.

"We quietly open the door, and then shoot." Charles ordered, "Now, in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0."

The soldiers with guns opened the door as quietly as they could, and they crept into the different side buildings, waiting for the Daleks to move past them, so that they could get a shot at the eye socket.

Finally, one unlucky Dalek turned its head around, its eye socket now a target for the soldiers. One of the soldiers, a man in his early 20s, quickly dived into the room opposite the one he was hidden in, shooting the Dalek in its eye socket. However, the other Daleks turned around when they heard the gun being fired.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The Daleks shouted, moving closer towards the soldier that had shot one of the Daleks. He bravely put up an effort, managing to shot another Dalek in the eye, but he was then exterminated by one of the other Daleks.

"Have you got a room with sub-zero temperatures?" The Doctor asked Charles.

Charles nodded, "Yes we do. Are Daleks weak to low temperatures?"

"Yes. We need someone who is good at running and dodging to lead the Daleks to that room, and lock them in. Then, we turn on the cold temperatures, and kill the Daleks." The Doctor pondered.

"I'll do it." A young soldier sitting next to Charles offered, "I'm quite a good runner, and I am prepared to sacrifice myself to save you all from the Daleks."

"Ok Rupert." Charles frowned, "Good Luck, and run as fast as you can. We'll follow behind you."

Rupert nodded, and then he ran out of the room, and sped down the staircases. The 10 Daleks that could still see immediately turned and followed him, levitating down the stair case, all the while firing shots at him.

Rupert zigzagged down the corridor, trying to avoid all of the death blasts. He turned left, right, left right, until he finally reached the cold room. The 10 Daleks finally entered the room.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The 10 Daleks yelled, before they cornered Rupert. His screams could be heard as the remaining soldiers reached the door of the cold room. They shut the 10 Daleks with Rupert's corpse, before quickly turning the dial to sub-zero temperatures.

The UNIT soldiers, the Doctor, Reid and Charlotte watched as the Daleks slowly died in the chamber. Finally, Charles took a risk, and opened the doors. The Daleks didn't respond.

"Yes! The Daleks are gone!" Charles sighed in relief, "Now, we just need to bury Rupert and Simon."

The Doctor paused, "There could be more of them."

"You must be joking!" Charles exclaimed.

The Doctor paused, "There were once Cybermen hidden in the London Sewers. We need to make sure; otherwise, London will be invaded by a Dalek army."

"Ok. Will you direct me to where you saw the Dalek?" Charles asked.

Reid nodded, "Follow me."

Reid quickly directed the UNIT soldiers out of the headquarters, and down the streets, until they reached the place where the TARDIS was standing (being ignored, as per usual.)

Charles opened the manhole quickly, before climbing down the ladder, followed by the Doctor. Next, the UNIT soldiers, then Charlotte and finally Reid. The UNIT soldiers turned on their flashlights, before walking quickly down the sewers.

"There are more of them." Charles confirmed, before the Doctor quickly studied the Dalek ship.

"Got any Grenades?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, we brought several with us. Where do you want us to throw them?" Charles asked.

The Doctor replied, "Right there," pointing at the place he wanted them to throw the grenades.

Charles and the other UNIT soldiers complied, and pretty soon, the Dalek ship had burst into flames. After this, they quickly checked the site, before finding the husks of the dead Daleks scattered everywhere. They then walked throughout the rest of the sewers, finding no more Dalek ships.

"That's them gone." Charles nodded, "We'll just dispose of the 4 blinded ones, and then everything will be back to normal. Thank you, Doctor."

"My pleasure." The Doctor replied, as he and his companions walked to the TARDIS, and only Reid noticed the old man sitting in the park, smiling as the three of them entered the TARDIS. However, neither Charlotte nor the Doctor even took notice of another person's presence.

Meanwhile, back in the TARDIS, Charlotte sat by the TARDIS console, watching the Doctor and Reid flying the TARDIS to their next destination. She was thinking about Sage, her daughter and everything Reid knew. She had betrayed the Sage for sure, but she pondered, remembering her first proper adventure in the TARDIS.

She remembered it all- the forest fires that were started by the invading race, the screams of the dying inhabiting species. The worst thing though? The Doctor slew the invaders without hesitation, making him no worse than a Dalek in that one moment. The last invader to die had told her secret to Charlotte- they had time travelled because their planet had been taken over by humanity.

The Doctor's love of humanity had strengthened them until… they had grown powerful, and needed to destroy the lives of the other life forms in the universe- just because they needed land and space to develop. It was like growing Japanese knot weed- beautiful plants in small patches, but will grow and invade other patches of land- wiping out the plants that normally grew there.

The Sage was wrong as well though. The Doctor wiped out the Sage's race, which was an act of genocide that much was true. However, they were going to commit genocide as well. Both of them were wrong. However, whilst the Doctor was remorseful, and was eager to try and seek redemption for what he did, the Sage was eager to cause more death, in revenge for the Doctor stopping the genocide.

Charlotte then went back to Oswald's words- "Your mentor is an evil, evil man." She never said that the Doctor was bad. So, was the Doctor more right than the Sage?

Then, Oswald's other words entered her mind, "Beware Alaska." What did she mean by that? Would she reveal her secret in the US territory of Alaska? Was she going to die in Alaska?

Meanwhile, Reid saw Charlotte sitting by the TARDIS thinking. He reached out to her.

"_Charlotte, you alright? Thinking of Ellie?_" He thought spoke, but she didn't reply.

He started to profile her, but apart from the fact that she had morality problems, he could not infer anything else from her. Whatever was occupying her thoughts at the moment must be truly be dark.

Reid continued to discreetly look at Charlotte, making sure that the Doctor didn't notice.

"Reid, Charlotte. Where do you want to go next?" The Doctor finally asked.

Charlotte looked up, and she began smiling again. She needed to pretend that everything was normal- that everything was fine.

"I would like to meet a famous person." Reid finally muttered, "Sigmund Freud and Carl Jung would be a fascinating example, as they are the founding fathers of psychoanalysis, and are fascinating people."

"How about when both of them travelled to the US?" The Doctor asked.

Reid nodded, "1909, when they make the conference at Clark University, 2 years before they disagreed with each other."

The Doctor walked to the console, and started to jiggle at the buttons and the levers, "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Lucky Number 7! YAY! :D**

**Sorry for the Delay, readers. Was writing something for my original story, but done that now :D Just got one small bit to go, and then... Well, I can give that one a small break! Also, had the Wimbledon... MURRAY WON! :D :D THE FIRST BRIT FOR 77 YEARS! :D (Sorry to any Djokovic Supporters reading this, but national pride and stuff like that...)**

**Anyways, I have done some research into 20th Centuary Slang for this chapter, as well as looking up one of the Speeches that Freud made at Clark University. :) I love psychology, so something like this was bound to crop up at some point. **

**Thank you everyone for the Reads, reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate you all! :D**

**Let's get on with the chapter :) This fanfic is now 4,000 words or so shorter than my first fanfic... And I'm only 8 chapters in.**

* * *

Chapter 7- 1909.

"Right, if I am right, we have arrived at Clark University. " The Doctor paused for emphasis, "September 5th, 1909. There is one small thing that we are not allowed to change in the space-time continuum, which is Jung and Freud have to diverge after this."

Reid added, "Carl Jung and Sigmund Freud had different ideas on the unconscious. Freud's was that our entire unconscious is the respiratory of our repressed emotions and desires, which Jung saw as being an incomplete theory. Jung later suggested his archetypes, which Freud had a similar idea for, but he only saw it as being an added on, and not as important as the 'personal unconscious' as Jung called it."

Charlotte nodded, fascinated by what Reid was saying. She finally asked, "So, let's go!" and she walked towards the TARDIS doors, before opening the door.

"Thank you Doctor!" Reid smiled, walking out of the door…

And straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Reid mumbled an apology as he looked up…

Straight into the eyes of a younger version of the old man sitting at the park bench. The boy looked at Reid, before asking in an American accent, "Who are you exactly?"

Reid paused, before the Doctor walked up, "We're the school governors, and we are…"

"Why are you holding up an empty wallet?" The boy replied, and the Doctor turned around, "And you are not our school governors. They are less intresting than you seem to appear."

Reid quickly butted in, "What's your name?"

"John Jones." John replied, looking at the threesome sceptically, "Your names, please?"

"Dr Spencer Reid, Charlotte and the Doctor." The Doctor introduced himself.

Just then, a tutor approached the four of them, "John, Carl and Sigmund are about to begin their lecture. And are you three…?"

"Yes, er…" The Doctor replied, holding up his psychic paper. The teacher nodded.

"Of course, just come this way." The teacher mumbled, and then the Doctor, Reid and Charlotte approached John.

"The professor let you through?" John asked, surprised, "He's the crumb of the school…"

Charlotte paused, "He didn't look like a loaf of bread."

"_I don't think John meant bread crumbs._" Reid thought spoke.

"_What does crumb mean then?_" Charlotte asked eagerly.

"_A worthless person._" Reid replied.

Charlotte nodded, as they finally reached the auditorium, before stepping in and sitting down towards the back, whilst John went to sit at the front.

Sigmund Freud got onto the stage, before beginning his speech.

"Meine Damen und Herren! [given in German, Ladies and Gentlemen:] It is a new and somewhat embarrassing experience for me to appear as lecturer before students of the New World. I assume that I owe this honour to the association of my name with the theme of psychoanalysis, and consequently it is of psychoanalysis that I shall aim to speak. I shall attempt to give you, in very brief form, an historical survey of the origin and further development of this new method of research and cure.

Granted that it is a merit to have created psychoanalysis, it is not my merit. I was a student, busy with the passing of my last examinations, when another physician of Vienna, Dr. Joseph Breuer made the first application of this method to the case of an hysterical girl. We must now examine the history of this case and its treatment, which can be found in detail in "Studien über Hysterie," ("Studies about Hysteria") later published by Dr. Breuer and myself." Sigmund Freud began, drawing in everyone's interest (Including Charlotte, who understood little of what was being said).

"_What is psychoanalysis anyways?_" Charlotte thought spoke to Reid.

"_Psychoanalysis is a psychological and psychotherapeutic theory which came about because of the ideas of Sigmund Freud._" Reid thought replied, "_Often by exploring the patient's unresolved fantasies._"

"_Can I get this straight? Freud gets them to talk about their dreams in order to heal them?_" Charlotte asked curiously.

Reid nodded. Then Charlotte and Reid sat in silence, and listened to Freud's lecture with intense excitement.

Finally, Freud finished, "You have probably also felt, and rightly, that Breuer's investigations gave you only a very incomplete theory and insufficient explanation of the phenomena which we have observed. But complete theories do not fall from Heaven, and you would have had still greater reason to be distrustful, had any one offered you at the beginning of his observations a well-rounded theory, without any gaps; such a theory could only be the child of his speculations and not the fruit of an unprejudiced investigation of the facts."

Everyone began to applaud Freud's speech, and afterwards the people at the lecture were allowed to approach Freud and ask him questions. Reid immediately jumped out of his seat, and bounded towards Freud, before asking him a ton of questions.

"I guess Reid wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to meet Freud." Charlotte smiled happily, "He looks as if he has entered a gold mine."

"By the time Reid was born, Freud was dead." The Doctor replied, "Of course Reid would be excited by the prospect."

Charlotte then went and mind read Reid, and saw the variety of questions Reid was asking- they varied from "What inspired you to take up psychoanalysis?" to "What made you decide what the Oedipus complex was correct?"

Meanwhile, John had left the lecture hall, and had walked down to the corridor, and stopped. The blue box was still there, and it was unlocked! He slowly opened the door, and walked in quietly, before he froze.

"_It's… bigger on the inside_." John thought, before he quickly shut the door behind him, and snuck down some stairs, and hid under the console room, "_I need to get an explanation for this._"

After several minutes, Reid had finally finished questioning Freud on everything to psychoanalysis, and had returned to the Doctor and Charlotte.

"So, let's go?" Charlotte asked eagerly, "After all, we've met Freud and we have other aliens in the universe to save!"

The Doctor nodded, "I don't sense any problems here to solve, so I guess we can go."

Reid nodded, and then the three of them walked back to the TARDIS, and shut the door, locking it behind them.

"Reid, there is one question I do want to ask though." The Doctor paused, "When you walked out of the TARDIS and into John, you looked stunned. Why is that?"

"Basically, when we were leaving from 1986, I saw an older version of John sitting on a park bench smiling at me." Reid replied.

John paused, before thinking, "_Wait, what? Is this like HG Well's the Time machine?_" He then sat in silence, nervous that they would catch him.

John looked around nervously when he heard weird sounds echoing around the machine, and then he heard the three people he met earlier discussing where to go next.

He heard mentions of the future, different planets, and the past crop up. That was when he realised that this was exactly like HG Well's the time machine. He was in a time machine!

"_I guess I should say nothing_." John thought, "_Then, when they do go someplace dilly, I could go and have a look around, without anyone telling me off._"

Just then, Charlotte walked down the staircase, and stopped when she saw John curled up, hiding among some of the tech the TARDIS operated on.

"Hello, John!" Charlotte replied, "We have another companion on board the TARDIS! Yay! More people to explore the universe with!"

Reid bounded down the staircase, with the Doctor carefully walking down behind him. They both looked at John curiously.

"The Door was unlocked?" John apologized when he saw the three of them looking at him curiously.

The Doctor paused, "We should take him home."

"He's older than I am!" Charlotte lied quickly, "And you allow me to travel with you!"

The Doctor replied honestly, "But, you proved yourself to be capable against the Vespiform. You were the one who actually defeated it!

Reid then added, "But, he might actually be helpful."

"He could die." The Doctor replied.

"He is not going…" Reid began.

John interrupted, "Please can you stop talking to me when I am here with you? And also, please can I come?"

"He wants to come!" Charlotte exclaimed, "He does not give a damn about the risks!"

The Doctor sighed, "Fine, then."

Charlotte grinned, "YAY! Welcome John! Welcome to the TARDIS! Where do you want to go?"

"TARDIS?" Was all that John could say, though you could see him pondering where he should go in him mind.

"Time and Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor replied.

Charlotte added, "And it can take you anywhere in the universe!"

John stared at them, before finally muttering, "Take me anywhere."

Charlotte nodded, "Let's go somewhere!"

The Doctor replied, "Alright." before walking up to the console room, and randomly choosing a place to visit.

Reid, meanwhile, had started to study John, trying to decipher John's personality. He was quite quiet, but he looked focused, and ready for anything. He was also curious, as how many students would randomly enter a blue box?

Even though he tried to avoid it, Reid managed to read some of John's thoughts. John had a desire to join the army one day, meaning he either liked the violence, or he wanted to continue a family trend (which could suggest dominating parents, meaning that there could be possible abuse back home. Would support the reason why John was so quiet.)

"Are you studying me?" John asked suddenly.

Reid paused, "Yes, because you're interesting at the moment. You're like a closed book, really."

"Glad to hear that." John looked at Reid strangely, "I guess you don't come from my time. After all, you saw me on a park bench in 1986, wasn't it?"

Reid asked, "You heard that?"

"Yes." Was John's reply, "So, what year do you come from exactly?"

"2014." Reid responded.

"What about Charlotte?" John queried.

"The same year as me." Reid answered.

Meanwhile, the Doctor had finally decided on his destination. He was entering co-ordinates into the TARDIS, and steering the TARDIS towards the Andromeda Galaxy, the year being 3120. However, suddenly the phone went. The Doctor went and answered it.

"Hello." The Doctor asked.

The Voice at the end of the phone replied, "Hi, Doctor."

"Reid!?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Well, not the Reid you have on the TARDIS at the moment, but I'm from 5 years in the future, 9th September 2019. You've heard of the Zygons?" Future!Reid asked.

The Doctor quickly replied, "I have yes. They are from the planet Zygor. I haven't seen them for a while. What about them?"

"Well, there is a planned Zygon invasion. Basically, they are shape shifting into key figures of the different Government and police branches, and they are using their influences to make an invasion easier. I've been doing research, and I have worked out who the Zygons are posing as." Future!Reid replied.

"Do you need our help?" The Doctor asked.

Future!Reid paused, "Well, the help would be appreciated. After all, one lone human being cannot defeat the Zygons on their own, and you know how to unlock the receptacles that allow the Zygons to appear human."

"One more question." The Doctor asked, "Will this cause a temporal paradox?"

Future!Reid laughed, "Not at all. In fact, this is part of a stable time loop. Reid coming and helping now means that, 5 years into his future, he is able to detect the Zygon presence, and thus be able to defeat them. He is essential to this."

The Doctor nodded, "Ok, then. We'll be arriving soon."

Future!Reid nodded, "Bye then."

The call ended, and the Doctor changed the co-ordinates and the destination date. They were now headed for Quantico, Virginia on the 9th September 2019.

"Have you decided where we are going yet?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"Yes." The Doctor replied, "9th September 2019- Quantico, Virginia."

"Cool! I cannot wait to tell Reid and John!" Charlotte smiled excitedly.

The Doctor paused, "The particular day is part of a stable time loop."

"Ooooh!" Charlotte muttered, "What's going to happen?"

"Well, in a nutshell, we are going to help Future!Reid stop a Zygon invasion, and by doing this, our Reid is going to learn how to detect Zygons in the future, so that he can help us stop the invasion." The Doctor explained.

"O…kay?" Charlotte replied, "But it still sounds exciting!"

The Doctor nodded, "It does indeed."

* * *

**2nd Author's note- If you want to sue me because I have a stable time loop and a new companion featuring, please don't. I am just a student! And yeah, I have also done research into the Zygons. I love doing research. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Chapter 8 is finally here!**

**Thank you for the R,R the F and the F. I really do appreciate it! :) :) I really do! I am having a ball writing this fic! **

**Anyways, sorry for the delay, had no memory stick for a week, so could not continue writing. But I am back! Last time, we had Future!Reid call the Doctor and ask for help with dealing with a Zygon invasion! :) And Now, it has begun! :D I have also began planning how long this will actually be, and I am gonna say around 16-17 adventures? Not many, I know, but I don't want to spend years on this. Currently, for all of you, this is the 5th Adventure. So, 12-13 Adventures to go. **

**And gave John some more character development! YAY! :) And Charlotte is still her quirky, cheerful self, and the Doctor is still being cautious! So, let's get this show on the road, eh, shall we? :D**

* * *

Chapter 8- BAU

On a normal day at the BAU, a large blue box materialized in the middle of the room.

Future!Reid sighed with relief. Finally, the Doctor was here, just twelve seconds after he had made the call. He looked at the rest of his team members, who were examining the box with interest and fear. Hotch and Morgan had guns pointed at the TARDIS, and the others (excluding Garcia) looked like they are about to do the same.

Meanwhile, inside the TARDIS, Charlotte was tapping her foot excitedly. She could not wait to enter a stable time loop, and meet the future Reid. Would he be similar to what he was like now? Or would he be drastically different?

As soon as the Doctor said that they had arrived, Charlotte bounded out of the doors, and ran into a group of cops, all aiming their guns at her.

"I come in peace!" Charlotte exclaimed worriedly, "I bring… I bring…. You knowledge."

"Who are you?" One of the cops glared at her.

"Charlotte Randall." Charlotte replied, "And who are you, the ones who put away the bad guys?"

The cops were about to reply, when John walked out of the TARDIS, and just stared at the cops.

"I'm agent Hotchner." Hotch replied, "This is Morgan, Browning, JJ, Garcia, Blake and…"

"Hello, Reid." John muttered quietly, "Are you going to tell your comrades about us and get us out of this mess?"

"Er, I'm so sorry about that!" Future!Reid answered, before he walked up to his colleagues, "They are good people! Please, er, don't arrest them!"

"You know these people?" Morgan asked curiously.

Future!Reid nodded, "Yeah, Er, longish story."

Just then, the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, and Future!Reid smiled, "Doctor! Is your other companion still in there?"

"Nice to see you, Reid." The Doctor smiled, "And yes, he's still in there. I told him to wait until you gave the signal."

"Signal?" Blake asked, "Reid, what is going on exactly? Who are these people?"

"Friends of mine." Future!Reid answered, before he waved awkwardly to his past self.

Reid got up and walked out of the TARDIS, trying to absorb every single detail, so that he could keep the time loop stable. When he was in the main BAU lobby, the rest of the team looked at the past Reid in shock, before lowering their weapons.

"Reid, what the hell is going on?" Morgan yelled randomly, "Why are there two of you in the same room?"

Future!Reid smirked, "Time travel? Five years ago, I started to travel with the Doctor in his time machine with Charlotte, John and later Marilyn."

"Your…?" Hotch began to ask.

"Yeah, I met her in the 29th century." Future!Reid laughed, "Yeah, and I asked these people for my help."

JJ paused, "You asked for 4 time travellers, including your past self here because…?"

"Oh, there is an alien invasion about to occur." Future!Reid answered as a matter of fact, and the team looked at him in shock. Future!Reid then added, "The Zygons, who are an amphibious metamorphic humanoid race, and they are Shapeshifting into key figures in the Government and the police force. I brought the Doctor here because he knows how to stop them."

The team nodded slowly, trying to understand this. Eventually, Browning asked, "Is this just one of your magic tricks?"

"What do you mean?" Future!Reid asked.

"Get a stunt double and a couple of actors, and mirrors, then manipulate…." Browning muttered.

"The Reid in the TARDIS looks exactly like a younger version of Reid, and as Reid says, the odds of finding someone near identical are slim to none." Blake defended both Reids, "So, tell us about this Alien invasion. And what did you mean about the Zygons being an amphibious metamorphic humanoid race?"

"They are amphibian like and they can shapeshift into humans, which is how they are trying to take over the world." Future!Reid explained, "We're trying to find the machines to turn off the body-print receptacles, which is what allow them to keep human form. Then, they'll shapeshift back into their human form…"

"And UNIT can come and defeat them, thus stopping the invasion." Reid finished.

Future!Reid nodded, and then Morgan asked, "Are you going to do the weird thing that twins do? Will you finish each other's sentences?"

Both Reids shook their heads.

"And, what shall we call you both?" Hotch continued, "After all, Reid and Reid is going to be confusing."

"I'll take the name Spencer." Future!Reid answered, "And my past self is Reid. It will save a lot of confusion for everyone involved in this."

"So, R-Spencer." Browning asked, "Do you know where the receptacles are?"

Spencer (Or Future!Reid.) nodded, answering "I do, actually. The receptacles are, er, underwater in a submarine moored under, the er, Potomac River, which is named after the old name for Quantico. The word Potomac actually means…"

"Re-Spencer, so, how do we get onto the submarine?" Hotch asked quickly, cutting of Spencer's lecture.

"Oh, right!" Spencer yelped, "Doctor, I can give you the coordinates and the dates, but we'll need to use the TARDIS to get onto it."

The Doctor nodded, "Sure. Everyone get into the TARDIS…."

"Except Garcia. We need her hacking skills." Spencer muttered, and Garcia nodded.

"On it, my little time travelling genius." Garcia smiled, "Or is it Genii? Or Geniuses? Ah, well, Text me when you're on the submarine!"

Everyone nodded, and all of them, barring Spencer and Reid, followed the Doctor onto the TARDIS. Reid turned towards his future self, and asked, "Where is Rossi exactly?"

"He died 3 years ago." Spencer answered sadly, "He had liver cancer. Browning came and replaced him."

Reid nodded, just as sad, "Will I be able to change this? Make sure that Rossi does not die?"

"Not really." Spencer sighed, "I tried to save his life, but the cancer acted fast. He died not long after getting diagnosed."

"At least I can help make those years good for him." Reid stated.

"Yes." Spencer agreed.

"Come on, Reid and Spencer!" Charlotte beckoned, "We have an alien invasion to stop!"

Both Spencer and Reid nodded, and they followed Charlotte into the TARDIS, where they saw their colleagues marvelling at the TARDIS' interior. The Doctor, Spencer and Reid walked to the console, and Spencer quickly told the Doctor the coordinates, before the three of them started to steer the TARDIS towards the submarine.

"So, John." JJ smiled, "How long have you been travelling in the TARDIS?"

John replied, "About an hour."

JJ sighed, "So, this is your first adventure? Seems kinda fun."

"Well, it will be soon." John answered, looking down at the floor and avoiding JJ's glance. He did not really get on well with people, preferring to hide somewhere in the house with a book about warfare whenever his parents invited friends over.

Meanwhile, Spencer handed his past self, the Doctor and Charlotte a box of matches, before the Doctor explained to them, "The Zygons don't like fire. Brilliant in detecting them, as well as them getting hypnotised by swinging pendulums."

Charlotte nodded, "Yay! Cannot wait to light the matches!"

"As long as you don't set the TARDIS or the submarine alight, or try and burn anyone on this ship that is fine by me. Though, Spencer, why…"

Spencer thought spoke the answer to the Doctor, and the Doctor gasped, "Really?" The answer that he got was a nod. After this, Spencer gave Charlotte, John and his past self a box of matches, before explaining why they were necessary.

Soon afterwards, the Doctor shouted, "We are here! We are on the Zygon ship!"

Everyone walked out of the TARDIS, with the time travellers first, followed by the BAU members. The Doctor lit his match, and waved it in front of the BAU members.

Whereas most of them just stared at the Doctor, confused, one of them flinched.

JJ.

JJ was a Zygon.

* * *

**Dun, Dun Duuuuun! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just finished Chapter 10. Wow, 3,000 words.. Anyways, here is Chapter 9!**

**Thank you all for the R, R, F and F. I love you readers! :D It really is making me happy. Plus, I need the motivation to get over writers block in my other crossover :/ **

**So, this is the 2/3rd of the Zygon arc. The Next Adventure in this, the Cluichí Cogadh arc, also has Alaska in it... :D So, yeah, I've been having so much fun in this! :D **

**Also, next chapter will have a competition. If you want to ask questions about this story, you can, and yeah, hope you enjoy this! :D**

**PS: John says the words 23-Skidoo in this chapter. Basically, it's a polite version of "Get the Fuck out of here!" And yes, the title is a tad bit of a ripoff of "We all live in a yellow Submarine." :D**

* * *

Chapter 9- They all Search in a Zygon Submarine

John stared at the Zygon!JJ with an obvious hint of anger on his face. She was being so kind… so motherly towards him, and yet she was actually an alien with aims to take over the universe, masquerading as a normal human being.

He smirked though, when he felt the gun he had stolen from the TARDIS in his pocket. He pulled it up, and quickly aimed it at her, before pulling the trigger.

The bullet landed. The Zygon fell down to the ground, clutching its chest, where the bullet had entered just above the heart. The affect was immediate.

"What the hell, you son of a bitch!" Morgan yelled, pushing John backwards, "Why did you just shoot JJ? She is innocent in all of this!"

Meanwhile, the other BAU agents had crowded around the dying Zygon, trying to say their goodbyes to the sentinel who they thought was JJ. All of them though glared angrily at the time travellers and future Reid.

"Morgan, I'm so sorry, but she showed an aversion to fire…" Spencer began, before Morgan cut him off angrily.

"He killed her, Spencer! JJ is dead because John was misguided!" Morgan cried, "The Doctor causes you all to be paranoid at everything! You constantly loom behind you, afraid that a vengeful alien will try and stab you in the back! If you had not even begun travelling with the Doctor, this would never have happened!"

"But the Earth would have been taken over." Spencer replied, "Is that what you want? Death or servitude to aliens? At least my paranoia gave us a chance to fight them."

Just then, the rest of the BAU jumped back.

"That's not JJ." Blake muttered, "Spencer, Doctor, is this a Zygon?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied, "That is a Zygon."

"Is JJ still alive?" Hotch asked, worried for his colleague's life.

The Doctor smiled, "She's fine, but she is just trapped in suspended animation in a receptacle somewhere on the ship. We just need to turn off all of the receptacles, and then we can get JJ out alive."

Meanwhile… in another part of the ship, the Zygons were watching this occurring on their screens with interest.

"Replace them all." The Zygon general ordered, "Otherwise they will try and stop us. Earth is ours, and we cannot let them win."

The other Zygons nodded, before they began their plot to separate each member of the squad, and replace them with a Zygon impersonator.

Meanwhile, Reid was looking around the whole Zygon ship, trying to absorb each little detail into his memory, so that when it was his turn to lead the others in stopping the invasion, he would be able to succeed. As well as this, he also noted what his future self would be like (More confident, and defiantly more athletic) with interest. When would he gain the confidence to lead the others? What other adventures would be in store for him in the future? Only time would tell.

Spencer, meanwhile, kept his eyes on each of his team members, knowing that the Zygons would be hot on their tails by now. They would try to replace the people in the group, which is why he told the rest of them that if they wanted to split off and search the ship, they could NOT go alone, unless of course… they wanted to be place in suspended animation.

However, Spencer cursed himself. He had left Garcia with no protection. He dared not mention this to anyone, but he did get out his iPhone, and face timed Garcia.

"Hey, Reid. Or is this Spencer?" Garcia inquired.

"Spencer." Spencer replied, before he started mimicking the action of a pendulum with his finger. When Garcia did not react at all, Spencer was convinced that she was human (As if she were a Zygon, she would be hypnotised by it).

"What can I do for you Spencer? And why were you doing the weird pendulum thing?" Garcia asked.

Spencer answered, "Because I wanted to check to see if you were still human. I wanted to check to see if you were safe."

Garcia smiled, "I have not been replaced by any creepy Zygon things, and I am still very much human. Your concern was cute though."

"Thank you." Spencer grinned back.

"Bye." Garcia cheerily muttered, "And catch the Zygons for me!"

When the face time ended, Spencer sighed in relief. He continued to lead the team onward in the submarine, and carried on to protect his team members.

Meanwhile, Morgan walked up to John.

"Are you here to tell me to 23-skidoo?" John asked, glaring at Morgan.

Morgan shook his head, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know what was going…"

"That's ok." John replied, finally smiling for the first time since he got on the TARDIS. John still did not know what on earth was going on, but he decided that he was going to stick through this, and try and help the others in any way that he could. Even if it meant his own death…

However, he paused. He would live, wouldn't he? After all, Reid saw him in his past and John's future… the phrase that the Doctor had used was a "Stable Time Loop", where there wasn't a beginning or an end for the events that transpire across the loop. Whilst John pretended to understand this, he just couldn't. But to be fair, he wasn't as smart, or as strong as the others. He was just more flexible in his morals.

He would defiantly kill for the Doctor. He would lie, cheat and steal for the Doctor. As well as this, he would acquire future knowledge for himself. After all, some of this future tech could benefit him when he finally joined the army. Yes, he'd be "screwing with the space time continuum" as the Doctor put it, but this would be a once in a life time opportunity! He should use this to his benefit!

John's thoughts, however, were interrupted when the group halted in the middle of a crossroads, with corridors going north, south, east and west of them. Everyone crowded around Spencer and the Doctor.

"Er, right." Spencer began, "The quickest way to find JJ and turn off the receptacles is if we split up into groups of two. Charlotte and Hotch- take the northern most passage."

"Yes, Spencer! " Charlotte smiled, "Let's kick some Zygon butt!"

Hotch, meanwhile, said nothing, but he nodded.

Spencer smirked, "Morgan, John and the Doctor- take the easterly."

"..." Was John's reply.

"Let's get revenge on the sons of the bitches who took JJ!" Morgan growled, determined to stop the Zygons.

"But we must be careful that they don't take us." The Doctor cautioned Morgan.

"My past self and Blake should take the southerly route." Spencer then finished, "And Browning and I will take the westerly. In each pair, there should be a box of matches, which I gave to Charlotte, John, the Doctor and my past self. I also have a box. The reason for this is that Zygons are afraid of fire. You all have your cell phones?"

The rest of them nodded.

"Brilliant, turn the tracker modes on, and then we'll all know where the others are." Spencer smiled, "If anyone of you find anything, text the others immediately."

"Well, I suppose we should be going then?" Blake asked.

"Yes, after all, there are aliens trying to take over the Earth." Browning commented, surprising everyone, "What? I have seen concrete proof that this is indeed real. So, let's stop the Zygons and save Earth."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, peoples! Double Digits! :D Whooo!**

**Thank you for the R,R, F and F! I really do appreciate this! :D**

**Firstly, Charlotte mentions the name of her home planet this chapter. :) So, the mystery surrounding her race will be ended now! :D**

**Secondly, if you want, you can write your own adventures using these characters if you want to. I don't really mind :D Just tell me first though- I'll Read and Review.**

**Thirdly, the competiton- The prize is to name a female character who shares a past with the new companion. Marilyn Westlake. All you need to do, is to answer two questions. The first to get both right, wins the prize! :D**

**1) Why did I give the name of Spencer's son in this the name I gave him?**

**2) What does the character you get to name have in relation to Marilyn?**

**I already have a default name ready for her, just in case no one enters. **

**And thirdly, they cast the new Doctor! :D Peter Capaldi is the new 12th Doctor! :D **

**Wow, pretty long Authors note, for the longest chapter I have ever written, so hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10- The Search Continues!

Charlotte was the first one to dash off on her path, closely followed by Hotch, who had to tell her to calm and slow down- After all, if she ran off too soon, then Zygons would be more likely to catch her.

"So, Hotch." Charlotte asked, combing her hand through her light brown hair, "What's it like being an FBI Agent? I mean, you get to beat up the bad guys!"

Hotch replied, "We don't beat up the bad guys all the time- If we did, we'd face inquiries at work. It is hard work, especially looking at the crime scene photos, but satisfying, as we are protecting innocent people from the unsubs that live in society."

"Coolio!" Charlotte smiled, "Sounds fun!"

Hotch grew sad at this comment. It wasn't always fun. There were the times his team were injured by the unsub of the week, as well as the deaths of Maeve, Strauss and Haley…. Being a member of the BAU had so much emotional baggage attached to it, that he could easily see Charlotte lose her enthusiasm under the strain.

They quickly fell silent as they wandered through the submarine, and looked at row upon row of receptacles. Hotch was secretly scanning to see if he could find JJ, hooked up to one of them. Then, they could go and rescue her, and then protect her from the Zygons.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the eastern route, Morgan, John and the Doctor were arguing on what they should do. Well, more like Morgan and the Doctor were arguing- John was looking at the two men, wondering why on earth they were arguing.

"We should go and find those damned aliens, and kick their ass!" Morgan yelled angrily.

"That would get us killed, or replaced by Zygons. Take your pick." The Doctor replied calmly, the rage boiling up inside of him.

"But killing them would mean that they cannot invade our planet!" Morgan retorted.

John muttered quietly, "And talking loudly would mean that they could find us more easily."

The Doctor looked over John's shoulder and paused, before quickly reaching for his box of matches, "Too late. They're here."

* * *

"JJ!" Blake exclaimed pretty soon after they had separated from the rest of the people on the submarine. Reid stepped closer, and indeed, he saw JJ unconscious, hooked up onto the machine.

"Do we take her out?" Blake then asked again, when she saw Reid studying the machine, in order to see how it worked. He reached for one of the buttons, and the machine unhooked JJ.

JJ collapsed onto the ground, and Reid quickly lifted her up. She blinked, her eyelids opening to slowly reveal her blue eyes. She rubbed her forehead with her hand, and she obviously looked dazed and confused.

"Where…am…I?" She quickly asked. The response was Blake and Reid sharing glares? How much should they tell her? JJ continued, "Where…is…Will? And Henry?"

"They're fine, as far as we can tell." Blake smiled, "They're safe."

JJ weakly smiled back, as she slowly got back onto her feet. She looked around, before muttering, "This does not look like human technology."

"This is actually a Zygon space ship. Zygons are an amphibious metamorphic humanoid race from the planet Zygor…" Reid began, but he was quickly cut off by JJ.

"So, they're basically Aliens?" JJ asked, "Are they trying to invade Earth?"

"Yes." Blake replied, "By shapeshifting into key figures of the Government and the Police force. For some reason, they decided to send in someone to masquerade as you."

Reid walked over to Blake and whispered in her ear, "What should we do with JJ? After all, she has just woken up, and is obviously in no state to walk around the spaceship and tackle Zygons."

"Take her back to the TARDIS?" Blake suggested, "She'll be safe there. Do you remember the route?"

Reid nodded, "And yes, I have got the TARDIS key." He turned around and faced JJ, before stating, "We need to get you to safety. You're not well enough to do this. We'll take you to the TARDIS."

"No! I want to help as well." JJ shouted angrily, "This alien invasion concerns me as well! Let me help!"

Reid shook his head, "JJ, I don't want to see you die here. And what would Henry and Will think?"

"What about you? What about Marilyn and Edmund?" JJ asked, "How would they feel if you died?"

"Please, JJ. Listen to me. You've probably been unconscious for several days, or even several weeks. You've just woken up, and you still need to recover. Let us take you back to the TARDIS." Reid pleaded, "Please, JJ."

JJ finally relented, which lead the three of them to slowly progress back to the TARDIS, so that JJ could be safe at least.

* * *

Spencer smiled as he put down the tracker on one of the receptacles. The coordinates would be sent to UNIT, who would be able to destroy the submarine, once they had got everyone out safely.

"So, R-Spencer." Browning asked curiously, "Why did you organise us as so? I mean, putting people who don't even know each other together to investigate this? As well as Morgan with the killer of the replica JJ? Surely some bad blood is going to occur."

"I put Morgan, John and the Doctor together because they're going to get into a fight with some Zygons, and I know Morgan and John are the type of people who would easily kill them, which can leave the Doctor to be on matchstick duty." Spencer began, "My past self and Blake will be the ones who find JJ, and because my past self and I both have an eidetic memory, we can get her back safely."

"But why Charlotte and Hotch? And Yourself and I?" Browning asked, "What explanation do you have there?"

"You're really good friends with Kevin and Garcia." Spencer continued, "They've been teaching you hacking, I presume?"

Browning nodded.

"You see, the only way you can turn off the receptors is if two people hack into the system; you and Garcia will be those people. Garcia knows how to weaken the defence system, and you can type in the password that will disable them." Spencer replied, "I am here both because I know the password and also because I need to defend you while you do it."

Browning raised his eyebrows, "So, we're going right to the hub of this thing?"

Spencer nodded.

"Why then, did you leave Hotch and Charlotte with the northern route?" Browning then inquired.

"Two reasons." Spencer muttered, "One because there might be a few Zygons there who could easily access the other routes if there was no one left to defend them. This would lead to all of us losing. Secondly, it is the safest route. Charlotte needs to be safe, both to deal with Alaska as well as the Sage."

"Alaska? You mean the _State_? And who is the Sage?" Browning asked.

Spencer laughed, "No, not the state. Something much, much worse. And the Sage is Jonathan Randall, her adopted father, a really bad man who wants control of Earth and the Doctor's death. Which is why I chose Hotch to protect her- He is probably the best marksmen and one of the strongest agents the FBI has ever produced."

Browning smiled, "Yeah, I have to agree with you there. I remember when I first joined the FBI, and pretty much looking up to Hotch as a role model."

Spencer stopped, "We're here."

* * *

"There is nothing here!" Charlotte exclaimed in anger when 5 minutes had passed, "Where are the Zygons? They have not offered to let us kick their butts!"

"Spencer might not have known that there was no Zygons down this route." Hotch offered, "He might have chosen us to go on this route by chance."

Charlotte frowned, "I don't think it would be his style. He probably chose this route to keep us safe! He knows that I can look after myself. I know martial arts and how to use a gun! I could easily defeat the Zygons that came my way!"

Hotch paused, and started to profile her. The smile she put on was defiantly fake, probably because she had a dark past of her own to hide. However, it did look like she was telling the truth about knowing martial arts and marksmanship.

"Who taught you?" Hotch finally asked.

"…" Charlotte paused, "My father, Jonathan Randall."

"The cybernetics guy?" Hotch paused, "The one who went missing a couple of years ago?"

"He went missing?" Charlotte asked.

Hotch paused, thinking to himself, "Damn! That must occur in her future!" However, he continued his line of questioning, "So, you came from the year 2014? That means you should have been born in 1998…"

Charlotte's laugh interrupted him, "Nah, I was actually born in 1974." When she saw Hotch's shocked face, she laughed, "Yeah, Reid was like that as well when I told him. He was like 'OMG, what the hell?' Well, being an alien…"

"You're an alien?" Was all that Hotch could say.

"Er, yeah?" Charlotte smirked.

"What planet do you come from?" Was Hotch's next question.

"**Gallifrey**." Charlotte quietly answered, "Now, what should we do next?"

Just then, Hotch and Charlottes' phones went off. Hotch looked down, and saw Reid's old number there.

Come back to the TARDIS.- SR

"I just got a text from Reid." Charlotte gasped, "Come back to the TARDIS."

"I got the same text." Hotch replied, "Do you remember the way?"

Charlotte nodded, before both of them planned to go back the way that they had come.

* * *

Come back to the TARDIS. –SR

Morgan growled. Damn, they had just began to seriously kick some of this alien ass, when the Doctor and himself got a phone call from Reid's old number.

"We gotta get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor shouted, "This might be serious!"

"We're already in a gunfight with a horde of aliens. Now, we need to fight our way back to the TARDIS!?" Morgan exclaimed angrily, "How on earth are we going to achieve that?"

"Throw a matchstick at them. If they have a fear of fire…" John began.

Morgan snatched the box from the Doctor's hands, before lightning one of the matches and throwing it at the Zygons. The Zygons stepped back, not keen on moving any further.

"Doctor." Morgan ordered, "When the Zygons get near, throw matchsticks at them. Got it?"

The Doctor nodded, "Brilliant! I love this part!"

"What part?" John asked.

"Run." The Doctor wildly grinned, before he set off down the corridor.

John and Morgan looked at each other, the Zygons and the Doctor in turn before they also sprinted down the corridor, Morgan being in front and John was slightly lagging behind. Meanwhile, the Doctor himself realised that he had to slow down, as otherwise, Morgan and John would probably get lost on the submarine.

However, eventually, the three of them finally reached the TARDIS, and they entered to see Hotch, Charlotte, Reid, Blake and JJ. However, Spencer and Browning were not there.

"Reid, were you the one that called us?" Hotch finally asked the question on everyone's minds.

Reid nodded, "Basically…"

* * *

_Earlier._

Reid and Blake arrived back at the TARDIS with JJ. Whilst Reid fumbled for the key, Blake kept an eye out for any rogue Zygons. None surprisingly had turned up yet.

Eventually, Reid managed to open the door, and the three of them had walked in. Blake lay JJ down on the floor, whilst Reid walked up to the consol.

Just then, he heard a voice in his head.

"_Hi, past self_." Spencer thought spoke, "_Yes, I am talking to you here_."

"Er, hi? What do you want?" Reid thought back.

"_We've arrived at the control room. Browning and I are going to hack the computers and turn the receptacles off. I want you to text everyone that has a mobile phone saying 'Come back to the TARDIS'_." Spencer replied in his thoughts.

"_Then, you want me to pick you two up?_" Reid asked.

"_Yes, but after you have rescued everyone else on the submarine. Then, all the Zygons will be visible to everyone else. UNIT can go in and kill them, and the invasion will be averted._" Spencer replied happily, "_Then, you can have more adventures, and I'll be able to tell the BAU everything about travelling in the TARDIS._"

Reid smiled, "_That is going to be interesting. Garcia, JJ and the rest of the team are going to bug you about this for ages. Also, speaking of JJ, she mentioned Marilyn and Edmund. Who are they?_"

"_Spoilers_." Spencer thought smirked, "_Two more things. Firstly, thank you for coming here, and sorting this out, and secondly, when the time is right, tell her that anyone can change. She can make up for her mistakes"_

"_That's alright, and what do you mean about anyone can change? What mistake? Spencer?_" Reid asked, but he was met by silence. He then thought to himself, "_Spoilers._"

"Reid, are you alright?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, just thought spoke with my future self and I need to text everyone to come back to the TARDIS." Reid replied, reaching for his phone and typing in the same text:

Come back to the TARDIS- SR

When it had been sent, they waited in silence, until slowly Charlotte, Hotch, John, Morgan and the Doctor had filtered in. Hotch and Morgan had rushed straight to JJ and asked if she was alright, and then Hotch asked what had happened. When Reid had explained what had occurred, they all nodded.

"So, should we rescue your future self?" JJ asked weakly.

"Yes." Reid replied.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"We can go in now. Just thought spoke to my past self, and told him to get everyone back to the TARDIS." Spencer explained to Browning, "I just need to tell you the password…"

"Thought spoke?" Browning inquired, "You mean that ESP exists and you just had a mental conversation with past Reid?"

"Yeah." Spencer replied, "Anyways, the password for the Zygon computers is…" Spencer transmitted the password into Browning's mind. Spencer then resumed talking, "The TARDIS will translate everything into English. If you can, email Garcia and tell her to hack the defences of their software. Then, turn off the receptacles. I'll take down the Zygons that try to kill us."

Browning nodded, and both of them entered the control room. Browning immediately ran to the computer which apparently controlled the receptacles, whilst Spencer got out a gun and started firing at the Zygons.

Browning typed into the password, before hacking the computer so that it could access the internet. Whilst he was doing this, he could hear the sounds of fighting filling the room.

"Must block this out." Browning thought to himself, as he finally managed to access the internet. All he had to do now was to get onto his email. He typed in his email address and his password, and finally, he sent the email to Garcia.

We're in the submarine. Can you hack into the defences? - TB.

The oracle can do everything, Browning. Just let me work my magic. – PG

Hurry up, there are aliens dying here. I don't want future Reid to lose his life here. – TB.

After five minutes, Garcia finally managed to destroy the defences. Browning scrolled through the computer, trying to find a way of turning of the receptacles. Finally, he found it.

TURN OFF RECEPTACLES?

YES.

"I've done it!" Browning exclaimed in delight, "We've saved Earth!"

"Where is the TARDIS?" Spencer replied, "It should be here by now!"

Whilst they were waiting, Browning joined Spencer in taking down some of the Zygons. Browning thought he was going to die. Spencer knew he would make it. Even so, when the whirring engines of the TARDIS could be heard, both of them sighed in relief. The doors opened, and both of them quickly fled into the blue box.

"We're all here?" The Doctor asked, "Have we left anyone behind? No, that's good. Sorry about it being crowded, we have the people who were trapped on the submarine here. Yes, they know it's a time machine. I'm planning on mind wiping this from their minds before putting it back."

Spencer nodded, remembering what would happen next. The Doctor would repress those memories of being rescued by the TARDIS, or the travellers inside. After all, he did not want everyone trying to go after the TARDIS. Of course, this would not be the only time his past self would encounter people with repressed memories. But that was for another time….

"So, the outside world will know about the Zygons and stop their invasion. They've lost and we're safe for now." Spencer smiled happily, "Thank you Doctor. Charlotte can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure!" Charlotte smiled, "What is it?"

"Alaska approaches." Spencer paused, and Charlotte fell silent.

Charlotte panicked. What!? Alaska? It is that soon? Why? Why? She was confused, and she was dreading Alaska. The Doctor will know. The Doctor will know. The Doctor will know….

After this, the Doctor eventually arrived at the BAU offices, and dropped all of the people who had been taken by the Zygons off. Hopefully, the FBI could sort out the whole affair, make statements, return people back to their families and all that jazz. (He would have done it himself, but it would be better if the Government did it. Make it all legal and stuff)

Garcia walked up to the TARDIS, and when the doors opened she walked in.

"Wow, OMG, it's smaller on the outside!" Garcia smiled, "Please, can you take us to see the Milky Way? After all, I have not been in here yet. Please, Doctor?"

"Ok, come with me." The Doctor smiled.

"I would come as well, but I need to start the paperwork on the whole affair, and get people back to their families." Spencer smiled, "Enjoy yourselves. It's a once in a life experience which you should not miss."

Spencer walked out of the TARDIS, and true to his word, he started to ask everyone out their names and phone numbers.

Meanwhile, the TARDIS disappeared, and the Doctor took them into outer space. When he opened the doors, the whole of the BAU marvelled at the sight.

"Wow, this is so pretty!" Garcia smiled, getting out her camera to take photos, "This is so gonna be my desktop image".

"Wow." Morgan was rendered speechless by the sight of the stars, and the colourful, beautiful swirling galaxy just below where he was standing.

Hotch smiled, before getting out his phone and taking pictures, "Jack would love to see this."

"And so would Henry." JJ agreed, also taking pictures.

"Wow, why didn't Spencer tell us sooner?" Blake asked.

"Keep the time loop stable. But I wish he had done so earlier." Browning replied.

When the team had finished taking pictures and were ready to get back, the Doctor shut the doors and returned them to the BAU offices.

"Goodbye, BAU!" Charlotte exclaimed happily.

"Bye." John muttered.

"Goodbye." The Doctor smiled.

Reid however, waved at his team, "When I've finished travelling, I'll return to your past selves."

The team laughed, before also saying their goodbyes. When the TARDIS warped out of the BAU offices, the whole of the TARDIS crew were happy. Except Charlotte.

Alaska was coming. Not only that, she needed to feed more false information to the Sage (Including a false regeneration for the Doctor, and a lot of adventures that they had not had.) When this was done, she was on the edge, hoping that the Sage did not realize that she was lying. Luckily, the text the sage sent went like this:

Thank you. I'll keep an eye out for him. Then, I'll be able to kill him. - The Sage.

Charlotte smiled- everything was looking good.

Suddenly, the TARDIS experienced some turbulence, and the whole crew were knocked unconscious.

* * *

"I have him!" A lone voice muttered, "I've got the ones we needed. Our tactician, Spencer Reid, as well as three extra soldiers."

"Brilliant! Place the soldiers on the battlefield and Reid in the office." The other voice gave orders.

* * *

Reid woke up a little while later, with a massive migraine. He was greeted by a purple and pink jelly alien with five eyes.

"Who…are…you?" He asked, and the alien laughed.

"I'm a member of the Glóthach race." The alien smiled warmly, "Call me Bándearg."

"Why…am I here..?" Spencer asked.

"We need your help of course." Bándearg grinned, "We need your chess brain to lead the Alaska corps against our enemies. We need your help to win. Welcome to the Cluichí Cogadh."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 has now arrived! :D And Alaska is nigh! :D**

**So, yeah, I think you all know what is gonna happen by the end of this. Come on, take a wild guess. You might be wrong, but that is unlikely...**

**Yes, Charlotte does indeed come from Gallifrey. My reasoning behind this is that if the Time Lords are really the masters of Damned time, then they should have known that the Doctor wanted to stop them! :o And yet they didn't! This is just one reason I have to why they didn't.**

**So, thank you for all the R,R, F and F. I really do appreciate it guys! :D It has now broken the 700 read barrier, which makes me happy!**

**Also, the names are in Irish. "Cluichi Cogadh" Means "War Games", "Bandearg" Means "Pink", "Glothach" means "Jelly" Oighear, "Frozen" (Yes, the aliens are based off Jelly and ice cream!), "Dearg" is "Red", "Gorm" is "Blue", "Bui" is "Yellow" and "Dubh" is "Black". :) The Irish Astronaut named them! :D This story takes place in around the 32nd century, Just to let you know.**

**So, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11- Cluichí Cogadh

"Where are my friends?" Reid quickly asked, "Are they here as well, or did you leave them in the TARDIS?"

"They're members of the Alaska corps as well." Bándearg answered solemnly, "Leverage reasons. They will be safe though- we're protecting them for you. Basically, you could have abandoned us at any time, which is why we took them. We needed your cooperation after all- we have not won the Cluichí Cogadh in over 500 years."

Reid nodded, realising that he had to go along with this. Finally, he replied, "I'll do it. But one more thing- why is your species named after the Irish word for Jelly?"

"You mean Glóthach?" Bándearg asked, "The first human being to discover us 3 centuries ago was Irish, and she chose the name because we looked like Jelly. She is also the one who taught us English, as well as Irish. Anyways, enough about that- you have a game for us to win."

Meanwhile, John, Charlotte and the Doctor had woken up in separate cabins in the middle of an army barracks. Each one of them was greeted by a singular jelly person.

"Where am I?" Charlotte asked the jelly person in her room, as soon as she got up.

"You are in a small cabin, which can sleep three people." A bright red jelly person replied, "I'm a Doctor. Doctor Dearg and I'm just checking to see if you are all fit and ready to join the Alaska corps."

Charlotte's eyes widened. This was it. Alaska. She had been told to avoid Alaska. She had failed. Her heart rate increased. She began to panic.

"Calm down, it's nothing major." Dearg replied, "No illnesses, no injuries, and in short, you're fine. However, you're a human, right?"

Charlotte shook her head, and mouthed the word no.

"Ah, that explains why I registered two hearts instead of one." Dearg muttered, "You're the same race as the blonde hair man, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Charlotte murmured, "He does not know though. That I am a Time lady, I mean. I've been faking my humanity in front of him for so long."

"Do any of the others know?" Dearg replied.

"Dr Spencer Reid knows." Charlotte replied, "Where is he?"

Dearg smiled, "He's our tactician. He's going to help us win this year. We don't want this to be the 561st match that we've lost in a row."

"560 matches lost?" Charlotte asked, "What happened?"

"They cheat." Dearg replied, "Anyways, I should not really be talking to you. Go to the training building. You won't be able to miss it."

Charlotte nodded, and then left her room.

Meanwhile, John was staring at a bright blue jelly person, called Gorm, who was scanning him over for any injuries and other ailments.

"Hello, sir. You're fine, no injuries or illnesses. You're as fit as a fiddle." Gorm smiled.

"…" John glared at him, refusing to speak.

"My, aren't you a quiet human being." Gorm muttered, "So, do you know why you're here?"

John replied angrily, "Of course I don't. I don't even have a damned clue on where I am."

"No need to be rude, sir." Gorm replied, "Anyways, you're joining the Alaska corps for the annual Cluichí Cogadh. We have lost the previous 560 matches, and we don't want to lose this year's one as well."

"What does Cluichí Cogadh mean?" John asked.

"War Games." Gorm muttered, and immediately, John perked up. Finally, he was in a war! He was very eager to go and fight, because he wanted the glory that would come with helping the jelly people to win.

"You seem excited." Gorm commented, "You like fighting?"

John nodded, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Alright then." Gorm replied, "There is a training building, which you won't be able to miss…."

John immediately headed for the door, eager to find this building.

"My, my, it's the Glóthach race." The Doctor smiled, "Named after the Irish word for Jelly. First discovered by an Amelia Clara Jones in the 29th century, just over 3 centuries ago?"

"Yes." A yellow jelly person, Buí, answered, "You're fine physically, mentally, emotionally, but I don't think you're human."

"I'm the last of the Time Lords." The Doctor commented sadly, "I had to wipe them out in the last great time War, fought between the Time Lords and the Daleks."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Buí sincerely apologized, "So, you know why you're here?"

"Is it because of the Cluichí Cogadh?" The Doctor replied, "You want us to join this year's one?"

"Yes. All of your companions have been roped in as well. Reid, our tactician, Charlotte and John fellow soldiers. Please, sir, please join in the games. If we win, the whole of the Alaska corps will be honoured beyond our wildest dreams." Buí replied.

The doctor sadly nodded, "As long as there is no risk of dying, or me killing anyone."

"You don't need to worry about that." Buí replied, "We don't use real bullets or other weapons. They are all fake weapons; otherwise both the Glóthach and the Oighear race would have been wiped out aeons ago. There is a training building outside, which you won't be able to miss."

The Doctor slowly walked out of the room, and he immediately saw the neon green building straight in front of him. He walked closer to the building, and as soon as he entered, he was greeted by the sights of Charlotte and John.

"So, when does training begin?" Charlotte asked.

"Now." A pitch black jelly person replied, "I am General Dubh, and I will be the one who will train you for the Cluichí Cogadh match that takes place tomorrow. If you relax, take this easy, have a nice cuppa tea, I swear that I will think of the worst punishment in the universe for you. This is not a game- this is a war game. We need to win this year. If we fail, we, the Alaska corps, will be disgraced again."

"General Dubh?" Charlotte asked, "Will we be in contact with the tactician for our sides…?"

"It's sir, lady." General Dubh growled, "And of course we will be, after all, the tactician this year needs to know everything about our strengths and weaknesses. We have relied on our own kind as tacticians for too long. We needed fresh eyes, a new perspective, to trick the Oighear race so that they make mistakes, which could help us win. Everyone- we have a war game to win."

"Yes, sir!" Everyone in the room bellowed, before they stood in formation.

"Now, time to train up you runts!" Dubh shouted angrily, "We cannot lose!"

Meanwhile, in a room separate to the training room, Reid was looking around at the consoles, trying to work out how on earth they would work. Luckily, Bándearg was telling him what each screen, button and lever did, as well as useful strategies to catch the Oighear off their guard, as well as general military tactics.

"Why do both your race and the Oighear have the Cluichí Cogadh?" Reid asked, interested in the whole alien culture.

"In a nutshell, both of our races were once the bitterest of enemies." Bándearg began, "There was a major war. A truly major war. One of the worst in our histories. However, two aspiring generals decided to strike a deal- instead of war, we would host an honoury war game every year. The Oighear win more often, but we have a couple of victories. If we win tomorrow, in fact, it will only be our 3rd victory in nearly 700 years."

"700 years?" Reid asked, "Which years?"

"560 years ago was our last victory, but our first was 127 years before that." Bándearg replied, "So, no pressure there."

"Who were the two tacticians that brought you victory?" Reid asked, "If I study their techniques, then maybe I could implement them into the Cluichí Cogadh tomorrow."

"The first was a master Strategist from the planet Sontar, called Doom the Chessmaster. He helped the Sontarans win countless battles against the Rutan Host. The second was also from another planet. The planet was called Arey, and the young Areyan who brought us victory was called Arony. Sadly, their planet was wiped out only a century later, by the Human Galactic Empire. Mostly wiped out, but there were a few survivors." Bándearg replied wistfully.

"That must be awful!" Reid exclaimed, "So, why did you choose me to be your tactician? After all, my kind wiped out the race of the tactician who brought you their second victory…"

"You're not like them. Now, I'll take you into the archives, and I'll show you the logs of the two tacticians who brought us Victory." Bándearg quickly changed the topic, leading Reid towards a small room in the same corridor.

When they entered, Reid was quickly shown the two logs. Doom's log was filled of countless "losses", using a purely offensive strategy, which "wiped out" most of the opposition. However Arony was more defensive, and used Guerrilla tactics against the Oighear, using the environment to their advantage.

Reid knew that he would "lose" people in the battle, so should he focus more on damaging the Oighear, but "lose" some of his own soldiers? Or should he go defensive, and wait for them to make the mistakes?

He studied the maps, and suddenly, an idea came into his mind.

Hopefully, it would work.

Meanwhile, in the Oighear camps, one soldier though of smuggling in a real weapon into the conflict. The Glóthach race were idiots that needed to be wiped out, in her eyes.

She would break the rules to restart the war that had ended with these Games.


	12. Chapter 12

**A rare occurence- 2 chapters in the same number of days! :o Anyways, Chapter 12 is here! And everything is going well! :D I'm loving everything about this- the characters, the weird planets I'm creating (Also, Oighear actually means "Ice"... Frozen and Ice are similar meanings! Frozen in Irish is actually "Reoite", accoring to google translate...)**

**Anyways, thank you for the R,R, F and F- You guys are awesome! :D This is now my 3rd most read fanfic! :D (At the time of latest figures.)**

**But now, this is this. Alaska has finally arrived. ;( And Chapter 13 got crazy at one point- The 12th Doctor I've created... :) He's awesome! :D **

**So, let's er go! :D**

* * *

Chapter 12- Glóthach vs. Oighear

"Today is the big day." General Dubh shouted into a megaphone, waking up most of the army (except the few that were already awake). When everyone was at least semi-awake, he bellowed "Our tactician has come up with a strategy to defeat the Oighear!"

Most of the army were sceptical, knowing how well most of their tacticians' strategies went. After all, most of their tacticians were next to useless, and what with their inferior weapons and the Oighear constantly cheating, they always lost.

Meanwhile, there were a few hopeful members of the army. Maybe this year, they would win. Maybe, the strategy would make the Oighear's superior weapons and tactics redundant. Maybe, the Oighear's tactician was useless.

"Everyone, after the ceremony, we have an hour to set up. I will now split you all into two groups… If I read out your name now, you are in the first group. If not, you're in the second… Glas Nost…"

Dubh continued reading out the names, sorting more people into the first group. When he had finished, only Charlotte out of the TARDIS group had had their name read out.

"Everyone in the smaller first group, led by Glas Nost, you are going into the swamp fiáin with the pole axes." Dubh then explained, causing outcry from the first group. They were going to put into the more risky situation with subpar weapons? Not good.

"Let me finish!" Dubh shouted, silencing the group, "The second group, led by me, are going to wait in the caves on the parameter of the swamp. When the Oighear army charge into the swamp, they are going to "kill" the first group. When Glas gives the signal, the second group will go in, and use the laser guns to shoot the trapped Oighear army."

At these words, the Glóthach army paused. No one had attempted that strategy since Areyan. Would it work though? The only way they would find out is when they play the Game.

After this, the army got into a series of space ships, and flew out to the middle planet, where the Oighear army were waiting for them. All of them were brandishing signs, calling them losers and cowards, further wounding their already injured pride.

Meanwhile, the Sontaran tactician, Vrix, looked at the armies smugly. The Oighear were going to win this year- his tactics would be effective against that wimpy human tactician, Spencer Reid. After all, he was a General in the Sontaran Empire- all Spencer Reid was, was a cop. Cops were not known for their strategic genius.

On the other side, Spencer Reid was nervous. This was his first time leading an army; however, this was just a more complicated form of chess. Units had different strengths and weaknesses, which he had to utilize to his advantage. This was why the better hand fighters were in the first group and the stronger snipers in the second. That was the only way his strategy could work.

When the neutral representative for both species, the Peacemaker, walked onto the stage, the ceremony began. A show was made of it being the 687th match between the two species, and the 687th year since the war ended. Then speeches were made, and good luck was given to both sides.

Meanwhile, in the Oighear army, one soldier clutched his real (Glóthach) gun tightly. He had managed to smuggle it in. All she had to do was shoot one of the soldiers in the Glóthach army, claim that they had also smuggled in a real weapon, and therefore it was self-defence, and then, the war would commence again… After that, the Glóthach scum would be wiped out.

"You all have one hour now, to set up your strategies and get yourselves ready for the Games." The peacemaker declared when the ceremony had ended. The two armies split up, and went their separate ways. From there, Glas' group had split up from Dubh's group.

Charlotte began to panic. This was it. Alaska. The end of her secret was nigh. She knew it ever since she was split up from the Doctor and John. It was not going to end well. Meanwhile, she tried to forget those thoughts by concentrating on the Oighear enemies she needed to stall and trap, so that the other group could win.

Meanwhile, John and the Doctor had contrasting opinions on this. Whilst the Doctor was happy that no one would actually die, he was still uneasy about using a gun, and did not want to cause someone's "death". He was not happy on being recruited into this.

John, on the other hand… He was eager to take part. The only thing that saddened him was that the deaths were not real! Ah, well, it could offer some practise for any real wars which could, and probably will, take place on earth in the future.

The hour was up.

The Oighear army charged towards the other side of the map, surprised at the lack of resistance the Glóthach was putting up. Maybe, they thought, the Alaska corps had decided to surrender this year? If so, that human tactician was absolutely terrible, and a huge coward. Defiantly not worth the honour of being called a tactician.

Finally, however, they had approached the swamp, and were slowly bogged down by the muddy conditions. So, when they saw the smaller force, waiting for them, they rejoiced, and began to attack.

The smaller force put up a decent effort, defeating the other army's soldiers left, right and centre. However, they were no match for the Oighear forces, who quickly over powered them. Most of them were "killed", though some of them did survive, including Glas, who sent for the signal.

"We got the signal!" Dubh yelled happily, "Let's go!"

The larger forces charged towards the swamp, avoiding all the boggy, muddy sections of the area, and they quickly found the now stuck Oighear forces.

Vrix face palmed. Damn that human tactician! Vrix realised that the human race had probably declared more wars on each other than the whole Sontaran race had on the Rutan. They knew the best ways to kill, and injure their enemies, and they were probably one of the best people at coming up with a strategy. He should have realised his error!

On the Glóthach side, Reid was stunned. It had worked! His strategy was working! The Oighear forces were being taken down by Dubh's group! Meanwhile, Bándearg was celebrating by his side.

"We're winning! We're winning! Thank you so much!" Bándearg hugged Reid, while jumping up and down, "You're a hero!"

Reid paused, "No, I am not."

Bándearg ignored him, and carried on singing everything positive about Reid, running around; happily hugging everyone in the tactician's building.

That was when he saw something odd on the screen. One female Oighear soldier had aimed her gun at Dubh, and pulled the trigger. Silver blood came out of the wound, but Dubh was still alive. She then pulled the trigger again.

Charlotte had jumped in front of Dubh, taking a bullet wound to the throat, and she had collapsed on the ground. Dubh moved towards the female Oighear soldier, and had quickly disarmed her, before shooting her in the head, killing her instantly.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and John had dropped everything, going towards Charlotte's side. The Doctor was shocked, and on the verge of tears. It was all his fault. He had let another of his companions die. Katrina. Sara. Adric. Astrid. River Song. Rory. Amy... And now Charlotte. He should never have taken her in the first place, if she was doomed to die. He should not have let her leave his side.

John was Shell shocked. Ever since he was tiny, everyone around him had told him how great war was, and how honorable it would be to fight and die for your country. Now, looking at Charlotte dying in their arms, he realized that they were wrong. War wasn't good. It was horrible. Death wasn't pretty, but ugly. Why had he wanted to join the army in the first place? Silent tears slowly trickled down his face, expressing the words he did not know how to say.

"Charlotte, I'm so sorry that you are dying. I should never have let you join the smaller group." The Doctor apologized, hugging her, trying to say his final goodbye before she... left.

"I'm…okay….I...for…give…you…" Charlotte gurgled, blood coming out of her mouth, "But…get…out…of…the…way."

"Huh?" John paused, "Why?"

By then, a teleported had been activated, beaming the three of them to the tactician's room, where Reid was waiting. Reid knew everything that Charlotte told her about the Time Lords, and knew that they regenerated when they were at the brink of death, so he appeared calmer than the Doctor and John.

"_Please tell them to get back._" Charlotte thought told Reid, "_Please, my regenerative energy could hurt or even kill them._"

Reid nodded, before he turned towards the Doctor and John.

"Get back." Reid muttered, "Get away from Charlotte."

"Why, Reid?" The Doctor asked, before looking down. Charlotte was now surrounded by a faint golden energy. The Doctor stared at this energy, before a confused look appeared on his face, which changed to a small smile, "She's regenerating? John, get back at once! Regeneration energy can be lethal."

"Regeneration energy?" John asked, "Charlotte is not human?"

The Doctor happily nodded, "I'm not the last anymore! She's a Time Lady!"

Charlotte weakly nodded, before mumbling, "Good…bye…Reid…Doctor…John…"

Then, she regenerated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, unlucky for some...**

**Sorry I have not updated in a while, there is a rather long and convelated story explaining why, but not going into too much detail. But, I'm updating now! Whooo! **

**So, thank you for the R, R, F and F, I am so happy! :D And Charlotte is about to finish her regeneration, and become awesome! :D And yes, you'll get the full story of the whole "Charlotte being a Time Lady". I kinda see it working in my head. I mean, If the Master can avoid the time war, so can 7 Time Lord/Lady refugees on Earth :)**

**So, let's get the show on the road!**

* * *

Chapter 13- Genesis

The Golden energy erupted from Charlotte's body, rejuvenating and repairing her dying cells, as well as creating a new body, a new identity for her.

Her long brown her grew shorter, and turned a reddish-bronze colour, whilst her light blue eyes changed into a deep blue colour. As well as this, the freckles vanished, and she grew slightly taller.

However, the process was filled with Charlotte's screams. This was her first regeneration, the first time she had to do this. She wasn't used to this, or even expected the amount of pain the process caused. Hopefully, as she got older, regenerating would be much easier.

When the golden glow had vanished, the new Charlotte stood in front of Reid, John and the Doctor. An awkward silence filled the room, as no one knew entirely how to act. Charlotte quickly examined herself, to see what her new body looked like.

"_Hmmm, I am going to need a new wardrobe. This outfit does not fit me._" Charlotte thought quietly, "_At least I look older now; I hated trying to go to the pub and being asked for ID every time I tried to buy alcohol. And I'm ginger apparently…. Interesting. My teeth are straighter though. That is good._"

"Er… Charlotte?" The Doctor finally interrupted the silence, "Did the regeneration go alright?"

"I think so, but knowing life, it could go wrong in the future." Charlotte replied, "But I feel ok."

"Why did you not tell us? That you were a Time Lady?" The Doctor asked, "After all, keeping secrets like that will get you killed. What if you had encountered Chen-7? You would have **died**!"

Charlotte paused, before she spat, "It's a long story."

"Can you tell us it?" The Doctor paused.

Charlotte nodded, adding, "It is best to tell it the way that he told it, though."

* * *

_Flashback_

Once, there was a mad man with a box. The man was called the Doctor, and the box the TARDIS. He was part of a race called the Time Lords, the protectors of Time and Space.

The Time Lords had one main enemy, a race called the Daleks, the most evil, but one of the most developed races in the universe. They only cared about exterminating other races, and elevating themselves to a higher status.

As a result of this, the Time Lords declared war against the Daleks. That was when the deaths began. Thousands upon thousands of lives were lost, the blood seeping into the cracks of the universe, tainting the universe with death.

Finally, the Time Lords were faced with a horrid decision- The only way that they could win would sacrifice millions of other alien life forms. Humans, The Forest of Cheem, Vulcans, all of the races not involved with the conflict. However, most of the universe and the species it contained would survive. And, most importantly, it would rid all of time and space of the threat of the Daleks.

They came to their decision. They would use this technique. They would sacrifice untold number of lives in order to save the rest.

However, the Doctor had betrayed his own species, and had sided with the Daleks. He found and utilized the Moment, a gigantic super weapon, which wiped out most of his kind.

In Gallifrey, there was chaos. Absolute Chaos. The Time Lords had to watch as slowly, they were being wiped out. Screams filled the air, as we worked out what the Traitor had done, and how we were going to lose the Time War, and how we were going to die. However, the Time Lords had anticipated this, and had set up counter methods to prevent our extinction.

Rassilon chose to send refugees. He chose the Sage, an honourable and kind man, and six young children and sent them with TARDIS seeds inside the Sage's TARDIS, ordering him to repopulate the species, and get Justice for what the Doctor had done.

* * *

"The Sage eventually arrived on Earth, and realized that this was the perfect planet both to repopulate our species and get revenge on you. After all, you love humanity, don't you? He began to train us, telling us lies about you in order to use us. He wanted to kill you personally, so he sent me. I was meant to be a spy. I was meant to lead you to him, betray you and watch you die. However, I realized that he was a liar. You were not as bad as the stories mad you out to be. I…" Charlotte continued.

"The stories?" Reid asked.

"What stories did the Sage tell about me?" The Doctor asked.

"Stories of how you hated happiness in all alien species. You would visit a planet, and it would either be enslaved or wiped out by the next day. You were a Blood Knight, seeking the deaths of those lesser than you." Charlotte replied, "But those stories are lies. I came to the realization that the Sage himself was wrong, but he's blackmailing me. I disobey and my daughter dies."

"Ellie?" Reid sadly asked, "You mentioned her, you told me about her?"

Charlotte nodded, "I am so sorry, Doctor. Do what you want with me. Please, please, I have done something terrible, by supporting Sage's evil thoughts."

The Doctor walked up to Charlotte and whispered in her ear, "I am not leaving you behind, I am not going to kill you, even though it should be expected for as big a betrayal as yours. What you must realize is that you as a person are not based on your past, but the choices you make in the future. You decided to turn against the Sage's ideologies, which means that you are not working for him now, and you are not betraying me. However, you now have three choices. Firstly, betray me again, and go back to him. Two, do nothing, and risk the population of Earth. Or three, come with me and help us free humanity from the Sage. What is your decision?"

Charlotte instantaneously replied, "Three. I don't want to cause humanity's extinction. Yes, they may not be the kindest, or the strongest, or even the best race in the universe, but they are still sentient beings, and they should not be killed just because a higher species wants to wipe them out. But please, if you have to kill anyone, it should only be the Sage. The other Time Lord children that came with me are innocent in this."

The Doctor nodded, before a more urgent question came into his mind, "Where is the TARDIS exactly?"

Reid paused, confused, "I don't exactly know. Bándearg, are you there? Where did you guys put the TARDIS?"

Both the Doctor and Reid than proceeded to leave the room.

While this was going on, John looked around the room, focusing on Charlotte in particular. Everything just got more complicated- a story of genocide, justice, lies and revenge had now just revealed itself, and John didn't like it. He was expecting simpler adventures in the TARDIS (excluding the whole Zygon invasion fiasco. He tried to forget that one.) than this.

However, he quickly pocketed one of the computers- after all; he could sell this to a museum, and make a small fortune. After all, he still had his own future to plan. What would happen to him once this whole experience was over?

Charlotte, meanwhile, was full of guilt. He knew now, and he did not hate her for it, which was the worst thing. She was expecting him to lose it, maybe send her back to the Sage, and to an awful future where she was outcast for sharing different views. However, pieces of an idea fitted into place- she had a plan! She could fix all of the problems, and maybe save Earth!

Eventually, both their silences were interrupted by the Doctor and Reid finally stating, "We know where the TARDIS is. Come with us!"

Charlotte and John walked out of the room, walking through corridors of celebrating Glóthach who were singing praises towards Reid and songs of despair towards the poor soldier that apparently "died for real". It took Charlotte a moment to notice that they were singing about her.

She, however, did not see it as a death. A rebirth of sorts. A new beginning as someone who did not follow the ideals of one insane and bitter Time Lord.

* * *

**And yes, I do know of the running joke where the Doctor wants to be ginger- why else did I make Charlotte 2 ginger?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the delay, I started school recently and had a ton of work to do. But don't worry, I am still alive, and I am still continuing writing :) **

**Thank you for the R, R, F and F- you guys are awesome! It makes me smile that people like this, and are reading it (And no one complained about the Time Lady Companion! :o I thought I would get told off for doing that!)**

**So, The Sage store next story. I wanted to put in a filler adventure, so that you all get used to Charlotte 2 (Even though she isn't the most important character in this adventure).**

**Also, Criminal Minds people- I think the Profiler Awards 2013 is about to start up soon. :D My first year of participating (I.e. choosing) which fanfics were the best of the past year. That may take me a while- I only know who I'd vote as best overall fanfic and best AU.**

**O.o Long authors note. Lets gets on with the adventure!**

* * *

Chapter 14- Fake Reality

"So, where are we going now?" Charlotte asked once they had left the planet of the Glóthach. She was still getting used to her new body, so she was walking up and down the TARDIS console room, muttering random statements about the universe, life and everything.

"We're going to one of the best entertainment planets in the universe. The planet of fun itself, Iocus." The Doctor replied with a smile (And a whole new leash of life), "After all, what with everything we have gone through recently, I thought we could relax a tad bit."

Everyone in the TARDIS nodded- That was a sensible idea. After all, when was the last time when they went to a planet that had no problems to solve, and could just offer them a break?

John was sitting in his TARDIS room, tinkering with the futuristic technology that filled it. His favourite one was a black box in the corner of the room that could be turned on using a small, rectangular box, and showed pictures on it. Not only that, he had also got one of those small boxes Charlotte, the Doctor and Reid had, and it enabled him to talk to them without being in the same room as him! It was totally marvellous he thought.

What were they called again….? TV and mobile phones, he faintly recalled.

Meanwhile, Reid was helping the Doctor steer the TARDIS towards Iocus, so that they could just catch a break for once. He hoped that the planet had a massive library somewhere on it, otherwise most of the entertainment the planet could provide did not really appeal to him. Though Charlotte and John might enjoy it.

"So, what do you plan to do on Iocus?" The Doctor asked, "I presume you'll want to go to a library?"

Reid nodded.

"There is one on the planet, north of the strip club. I know someone who would like that place." The Doctor replied.

Reid smiled. So, there was something for him to do on Iocus. It wasn't just beaches, clubs and fairgrounds after all. It had a form of entertainment for everyone. This would be good.

Finally, they had arrived on the planet, and before they separated, the Doctor cautioned them.

"We should only spend a day here. We all have each other's numbers and the means to contact them. If something bad happens, send one of the others a signal. We'll meet up at the 'Virtual Madness' when the sun goes down in around 6 hours' time. Any questions?"

When Charlotte, Reid and John shook their heads, they were all given permission to separate and do their own separate things.

Charlotte wandered around for a bit, taking pictures on her phone of the planet, as she had done on some of her other adventures with the Doctor, so that she could show Ellie in the future, and tell her stories of what time and space was like. Ellie would love that- she literally could not wait to go on her first adventure in a TARDIS.

After a while, she found herself in a quiet café, and she ordered some of the local drinks, before sitting down and thinking about what would happen after she left the Doctor, and what adventures she would have next. How many alien species she would meet, and how much fun she was going to have.

Meanwhile, John had walked into a seedy video gaming arcade, and walked around; examining the games the arcade had to offer. He was surprised on how advanced some of this was, and how exiting this would be in the future.

"Hello, sir." A human female tapped John on the shoulder. John turned around, and looked at the blonde haired, red eyed female.

"Yes… er…Ma'am." John stuttered, "What…do you require?"

"I need someone to test out one of our new video games." The female smiled innocently, "And you look like the perfect person to do so, John."

"Alright, I'll test it…. out for you…Ma'am." John smiled, unaware that the female had said his name in her previous sentence.

"Brilliant!" The female smiled, "Just step this way, John, and sit down on this chair."

John willingly followed the female. This was going to be awesome, he thought. He sat down on the chair, and allowed the female to place a helmet on his head.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was currently in the capital city, wondering around one of the museums, and studying the history of the planet. The planet of Iocus was cultivated by the Human Galactic Empire so that they could use it as a spot to refuel during their conquests. The soldiers and pilots demanded entertainment, and the whole culture of the planet built up from there.

He looked out of one of the windows, and saw the Iocus Library of the other side of the street, where he knew Reid would be. All of his companions would be safe here. No harm would befall them.

And indeed, Reid was in the library, scanning the different books there, trying to learn everything that he could about the planet and the history of the galaxy. While he was sitting there, he was also looking at the different species that were coming and going around him. Some looked like animals on earth, others like plants, and some he could not even describe.

As he sat down and read the book, the sounds of screams filling the library. He got out of the chair, and ran towards the sounds of the screams.

"My…husband...He's…" One female started panicking, "He…spontaneously…combusted."

Reid began to ramble, "There are many theories to why spontaneous combustion occurs. Does your husband smoke, and when was the last time he drank water? Also, it could be the result of production of flammable gases inside the body…."

"He does not smoke, and he has drank recently." The female replied, "And our kind don' produce flammable gases when we digest our food. I don't know what happened."

Reid looked down at what was left of the husband- just a skull and part of the spine. He then looked around the room, making sure that there was not any flames near them, as that could cause the wick effect, where the clothing of the Sentinal retains melted fat and acts like the wick of the candle, which in turn burns the wearer to death.

There were no flames near them.

"The target has been disposed of. Over." A male voice muttered into his microphone.

"That is good. Mission complete." The female voice replied, "Now, the next target is in the café. Her name is Jezebal, and she is a member of the same company that exploits aliens for profit."

"On it, Ma'am." The male voice replied, looking down at his map, "I'll be going there now."

The female voice replied, "Thank you, and good luck…John."


End file.
